Like Toy Soldiers
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: When a titan dies Robin and Starfire move to Gotham City and erase all remnants of their past life. years later what will happen when their son discovers his powers?
1. Default Chapter

Howdy everyone! Welcome to my new story **_Like Toy Soldiers._** I was going to wait until I finished a few of my other stories to put this up but I was too impatient! Yes, it will have some lyrics from the Eminem song in it, but not many. Also this story is PG-13. Seriously. So if you don't like PG-13 for some reason then yeah. This first chapter may seem a tad boring, but it just sets up the whole story.So please review and enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, any references to Batman, or the Eminem song Like Toy Soldiers. If I did this would be an episode of Teen Titans and not a fanfiction.

On with the show….

_**Like Toy Soldiers **_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Titans Tower, year 2010**_

_I'm supposed to be the soldier that never blows his composure…_

Robin sat down on a chair in Starfire and his room. Light flooded in and cast a shadow on all the pictures that lay on the small coffee table. Robin picked one up and smiled. His and Starfire's wedding picture. It had been the best day ever. It had only been 10 months ago and now he and Starfire shared a room on the top floor of Titans Tower with a beautiful view of the ocean. Starfire was also one month pregnant but none of the other Titans knew that, although with all her throwing up and increased appetite you'd think they'd have guessed. In the picture Robin in his tuxedo held a beautiful Starfire in his arms. She wore a spaghetti strap wedding dress and her hair was in curls. You could see the sunset on Tameran in the back round. They had to have their wedding on Tameran for traditions sake but it had turned out better anyways. The picture had been taken just 20 minutes before the reception ended and Robin had carried Starfire all the way back to Starfire's old room in the palace where Cyborg had claimed 'they kept everyone in the palace up all night'. Robin laughed at how he remembered that he and Star had blushed ten shades of red at that statement. Robin set the picture down and frowned as he picked up another. It was a picture of the whole team, all of them smiling. They had all only been 17 when the picture was taken. The team was the same but Cyborg wasn't there. He was dead and he had been for a week.

_There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme and wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dying…_

Slade had shot him down right before Robin had kicked Slade into a pile of acid. But even the victory of triumph over Slade couldn't erase that a teammate was dead.

That was never one of my options, for someone to get killed. Why would I want to destroy something I helped build… 

Robin placed the picture down on the coffee table and placed his head in his hands and just thought for a moment. Starfire came into the room and he pulled her into his lap.

"Something wrong Robin?" Starfire asked

"It's not safe here anymore Star" Robin said as he kissed her cheek.

"Robin I know you still are mad about Cyborg's death but no one else will get hurt. I'm sure we will all be safe," Starfire whispered into his ear

Robin shook his head "I don't want to take chances Star especially not with you pregnant"

"You had to remind me, " Starfire groaned and Robin chuckled

"I still say if it's a boy his name should be Alex" Robin said

"Why? I want a traditional Tamerainien name" Starfire whined as Robin chuckled

"Fine it's either Alex or Nightwing" Robin reasoned

"Alex it is" Starfire agreed as Robin laughed

"Thought so" Robin said "Anyways Starfire I want us to be safe. I don't want our child to have to grow up with us constantly not being around and with the threat that some evil madman could kill him or her at any second"

Starfire nodded "then where will we go?"

"Gotham city" Robin answered

"I shall certainly miss it here" Starfire said

"Me too. But we'll have a better life there you'll see" …

**12 years later, at Gotham City public school**

"Okay doofus give us your lunch money," The bully ordered punching a young boy by the name of Alex Grayson into the gate in front of Gotham City Public School.

"I don't have any! I spent it on lunch" Alex replied wiping some blood of his mouth.

"Yeah right. Cam, flip him" The largest bully known as Rex ordered. Cam nodded and grabbed Alex by the shirt collar and flipped him over. No money fell out. Cam dropped Alex on to the hard pavement. His jeans ripped and blood poured from his knees. Alex bit his lip to keep tears from coming. Rex threw Alex into a wall and picked up the black messenger bag that was Alex's backpack. He flipped it over as papers fell out. Rex kicked them into the street.

"No!" Alex called as his A+ material science paper fell into the street and got soaked in a puddle before getting run over by a tow truck.

"You basterd! Now I'm going to have to redo my whole paper!" Alex said scrambling to salvage some math sheets that had fallen into the road. Rex and Cam headed in to punch Alex again but he dodged and ran, picking up his messenger bag and running down the street. He would miss the bus and the walk home was big. Or rather the run home. The huge gash that was on his knees made it painful to run but he had to. What would his father say? His father would say to not run from his battles.

_I'm supposed to be the soldier that never blows his composure…_

But his father was at work right now, not here so he ran anyways. He looked back. Cam and Rex were no longer chasing him. He ran into the park and sat down behind a tree, panting and gasping for air. He assessed his situation. His backpack had a rip in it, His shirt had a huge tear down the front, and his khaki jeans had blood splattered on them and a rip at the knees.

'Maybe mom won't notice' he thought. Of course it was absurd, of course his mother would notice.

"There he is! Get him!" Cam and Rex shouted as they ran up to the tree. Alex stood up and ran, dashing through the park and down Wayne Enterprise row. He looked up and saw hi father's office on the top floor of the biggest building. Maybe if Cam and Rex killed him at least his father would see. He took a shortcut through an alleyway to a row of houses and then took several turns until he saw the huge hill his house rested on. Wayne manor, his grandfather's estate that he had passed on to the Grayson's along with Wayne Enterprise's. Of course by now he had figured out that Grandpa Bruce was not really a blood grandfather but rather had taken his father Richard in at a young age as a ward. Alex opened the immense gate and ran up the huge driveway into the estate. Panting he leaned up against the wall and sat down, trying to cover the blood on his knees. He sat up and walked casually into the kitchen.

"Alex honey did you have a good day at school?" His mother asked coming into the room

"Uh yeah mom I uhm got an A on my history exam!" Alex said handing her a paper, trying to distract his mother from the gashes on his knees and tears in his clothes.

"Wonderful Alex! I'm so proud of you," She said, setting the paper down and hugging him tightly. Her hugs were always bone crunching but he said nothing in protest today. His mother had red hair and emerald eyes. She too worked at a top position at Wayne Enterprise's but usually she finished up in the morning and was home for Alex.

"Alex Grayson why are your clothes torn? And why all the blood?" His mother asked

"Uhm I tripped and fell onto all this gravel" Alex said nervously

" Alex, every day you come home bruised. I am starting to think that-"

"Mom, I'm fine"

"But Alex-"

"I said I'm fine!" Alex yelled running up the stairs.

Alex wrapped a bandage around one knee gash and gasped in pain. He put a bandage over the other and washed his bloody lip off. He plunked down ion his bed and sighed. Alex wasn't popular at school to say the least. He had a few friends but not too many. Alex was a handsome boy with sparkling blue eyes and shiny black hair with natural red highlights. Although he was deemed 'hot' by all the girls at school not one ever talked to him because Cam and Rex had spread nasty and false rumors about him. There were so many Alex couldn't keep track. They were so bogus it was almost laughable. One was that he had a camera rigged in the girl's locker room and he sold the tapes to companies. They were all so untrue it made him puke. The bullies beat him up every day after school and sometimes during lunch. Alex's phone rang and he picked it up. It was Nick, his best friend

"Did they get you again?" Nick asked

"Yup. I can barely walk"

"Sorry I couldn't be there man, I had to go to my dentist appointment"

"I understand man. We still on for the arcade tomorrow night?"

"You betcha. Your 'rents gonna let you go?" Nick asked

"Don't know don't care. If I always listened to what they said I'd be home all day and the only show I'd be able to watch is _Sesame Street"_

Nick laughed, "Your parents just care about you man"

"A little too much" Alex said "Anyways I gotta go clean up these gashes before my Mom finds out. Bye Nick"

"See ya"

Alex put the phone back on the hook and looked around his room. He had his own laptop, personal phone line, and a game station 5 hooked up to a flat screen TV. Another reason the kids hated him at school: His family was rich. To take his mind off of everything he pulled out his math homework and got to work on it. He couldn't concentrate.

"I wish I had some powers or something, so I could just destroy Cam and Rex and watch them scream and wither and die and-" He stopped as he looked in the mirror that was across from his desk. His eyes were glowing blue and some green energy source was on his hands. As he looked in amazement it disappeared.

"Wow, when the shop teacher says not to get too close to the glue he means it" Alex said rubbing the back of his head.

Wayne Enterprises, top level office 

Robin -or rather Richard- had fallen asleep on his desk. His secretary John Johnson walked in and rolled his eyes. Mr. Grayson obviously didn't enjoy this job.

"Mr. Grayson" John said trying to wake him up

"Five more minutes Starfire, then we can do whatever you want…" Richard mumbled in his sleep. John shook his head.

"Mr. Grayson" Smith tapped on Richard's shoulder and he woke up with a start

"Oh heh sorry John, guess I dozed off again. What do you want?" Richard asked rubbing his eyes

" Just letting you know its 5:30 PM Mr. Grayson sir, I know that's when you usually leave," John said. What could he say, he wanted a promotion and the only way to get one was to suck up to the boss. When Mr. Wayne had owned the company he gave out promotions left and right. Bruce however retired a few years back leaving the company to his old ward, Richard and his wife Kori.

"Oh thanks Johnson. You can leave early if you'd like" Richard said grabbing his coat and running out the door. Smith smiled and ran out the door. It wasn't as good as a promotion but he wasn't one to argue with getting to go home early.

Robin went to his parking spot and got in his shiny sports car. There was nothing better than getting to get home and seeing his lovely wife and Alex, who wasn't so lovely but made up for his attitude with good grades.

Robin parked the car and headed inside. He hung his coat on the banister and headed into the kitchen. Starfire was cooking something and Robin crept up from behind and grabbed her and kissed her.

"Mmm miss me?" Robin asked putting her down

"Of course. Want some?" She asked holding out a spoon of soup. Robin took some.

"Hmm needs more salt," He said

"You are such a critic," Starfire giggled

"I've been thinking Star," Robin said as he set the huge dining room table

"About what?" Starfire asked as she put some of the soup into bowls

"About telling Alex about everything. His powers, the titans" Robin said as Starfire shoved a spoon of soup into his mouth "still more salt" He said with a smile

Starfire rolled her eyes and added some more salt to the soup "I believe we should tell Alex as well, but not now"

"Yeah. Maybe in a few months?" Robin said wrapping his arms around Starfire

"Yes. I'm just worried he'll discover his powers before-" Starfire started as Alex entered the room

"Hi Dad" Alex said sitting down at the table

"Hey kid. How was school?" Robin asked as Starfire placed the soup bowls on the table and they both sat down.

"Okay" Alex said taking a spoon of soup and cringing "needs more salt"

"Told ya" Robin said to Starfire who just rolled her eyes and smiled

"Hey Al what's with the tears on your jeans?" Robin asked

"Uhm nothing dad. I tripped. Great dinner mom, bye!" Alex said running upstairs

"I really think we should sign him back up for those meets with the psychiatrist" Robin said

"Me too" Starfire nodded "me too"

**_To be continued…._**

**_Next Time: What types of crazy things will happen when Alex discovers a cave behind the china closet (Cough-Batcave-Coughcough)?_**

_**Please review! Chapter two will be up soon- I already have most of it written!**_


	2. chapter 2

Howdy everyone! Thanks to all that reviewed the first chapter! Yaay it's a snow day today so I have all day to write! Anyways last time I forgot to mention the pairings in this story: Major one RobStar (if you hadn't guessed that already). The other pairing is BeastboyRaven. Yeah I'm more of a BBterra person but it just doesn't make sense for this story. Anyways here is chapter 2…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Eminem song Like Toy Soldiers. But soon I will own a Robin and an Aqualad Plushie because my Dad promised he'd get me two plushies! I LOVE plushies!

On with the show…

**_Like Toy Soldiers_**

**_Chapter 2_**

Alex straightened out his suite and frowned. How he hated tuxedos. But it was the night of his parent's dinner party they held for all the top workers of Wayne Enterprises. How he loathed dinner parties. He sighed and walked downstairs.

"Alex" His mother sighed straightening out his suite jacket and tightening his tie "You look so sloppy. I know you hate dinner parties but can't you just try and smile?"

"No" Alex answered

"Alex look, just behave and once you finish eating I'll let you go upstairs alright?" She said fixing the button on his shirt "There you look wonderful now. And just try to flatter Suzy's constant flirting with you, alright?"

"But Mom she's five!" Alex whined

Starfire giggled, "I know"

Her mother was in a beautiful purple spaghetti strap dress with a purple necklace around her neck. Robin smiled as he came down the steps and whispered, "you look beautiful" into her ear.

"Alright Al, just behave okay?" Robin asked

"Sure. And I'll have so much fun talking to all the people that are old enough to be your great grandparents" Alex said rolling his eyes

"Okay Al now I'll use bribery. Behave and you can go to that Ice Hockey camp you wanted to go to this summer"

"But Dad summer break starts next week! It's to late to register"

"It's never to late for the head of Wayne Enterprises to register in something. Just remember that Al"

"I don't think you should be bribing him," Starfire whispered as Alex went to watch TV on the couch

"I know, but I think we're too overprotective. I was going to let him go to hockey camp anyways," Robin said wrapping his arms around her

"But Richard, Ice Hockey is so dangerous" She whispered

"Just look at it this way: It's a sleep away camp which means you and me will have to house all to our selves" Robin said with an all too suggesting smile

"I think I like that idea" Starfire smiled back

"Good. Because we can also take that trip to the Bahamas you've wanted to take. It will be my 'sorry that we couldn't take our honeymoon when we got married because we had to get back to Jump city' gift"

"Honeymoon huh? I love that idea, even though it is almost 13 years late" Starfire smiled

"Mrs. And Mr. Grayson the food is almost ready" Pierre the chef said, coming into the room

"Thank you Pierre. The guests will be here ay second," Robin said

DING-DONG the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it" Alex said, having nothing better to do

"Ah Alexander! My have you gotten tall!" It was Mrs. Smith, who Alex absolutely hated

_Just smile for Hockey camp's sake _Alex told himself forcing a smile "Thank you Mrs. Smith. May I take your coat?"

"Oh why thank you Alexander!" Mrs. Smith said piling her coat onto Alex's arms. He took her coat and hung it up in the closet while Mrs. Smith and his parents talked.

"You always throw the most exquisite dinner party's Kori" Mrs. Smith said as Robin went to open the door for more guests

"Why thank you Mrs. Smith. Please take a seat, dinner will be served when more guests arrive" Starfire said forcing a smile and then walking over to Robin who had just finished greeting a few guests "I _hate _Mrs. Smith. Remind me why we always have to invite her?" Starfire whispered in Robin's ear

"She's one of our top employee's and one of Bruce's former love interests. I hate her too, don't worry" Robin whispered back, kissing Starfire on the cheek as more guests arrived.

"Mom, can I go upstairs now?" Alex asked as he saw Suzy's parents and Suzy herself approach the door

Starfire laughed "no Alex, but you can fetch some of the fine silverware and the porcelain sugar bowl from the china cabinet"

"Deal!" Alex answered zooming off towards the center of the mansion where the china closet was.

Alex pried open the door to the china closet and took out the fine silverware box. He carried that to the kitchen using a secret passageway so he wouldn't have to see Suzy and then raced back to get the sugar bowl. There were two of them, but the one his parents usually used for the annual dinner party had a little chip on it.

'_Like I give about a chip, but I don't want Dad to get mad' _Alex thought reaching for the sugar bowl that was never used and usually sat idly in the cabinet. Surprisingly, he had never seen his parents use this bowl before, but there was no dust on it and even some fingerprints showing heavy use. Or rather fingerprints on the front on the bowl. The back half did have a small layer of dust on it. As he went to grab the bowl the closet flipped around, revealing a hole where Alex was standing. He fell with a yell on to a ramp and he tumbled down into a room he had never seen before.

"What the heck is this place?" Alex whispered. It was cold down here and the walls were damp. A huge compute was up against one wall. He turned around and saw…costumes. One was black with a bat drawn on the front. One was a 2-piece outfit with green pants and a red and yellow top with an R on the side. A cape lay in the case next to it along with a mask and a yellow communicator like device. In the third case was a purple mini skirt, purple top, and purple boots.

"What the fuck is this place and what's with the costumes?" Alex asked into the air. A bunch of DVD disks lay on the computer keyboard and Alex took one and popped it into the DVD slot on the computer.

"_Today another miraculous victory for the Teen Titans has occurred with the defeat of Johnny Rancid!" _The announcer said as it flashed to 5 teenagers eating pizza at a pizza place. It was a little out of focus but then the camera zoomed in on a guy with…green skin…

"_Dude it was easy! Robin was like 'Titans go!' and then Starfire shot her Starbolts and Raven did her Azarath Metrion whatever thing and then Cy fired at Johnny and was like 'Booya!' and then I came in and turned into a shark and bit his arm off!"_ The green skinned guy said

"_Well there you have it folks! The Teen Titans kick bad guy butt day after day! They are truly great teens! Now back to the studio" _The clip fizzled and another one was about to start when Alex heard his mother call him.

"Alexander Grayson! What is taking so long?" His Mother shouted from the kitchen area.

"Uhm I'll be there in a minute Mom!" Alex said scrambling to turn of the DVD player. He ran up the ramp and jumped out of the gaping hole in the floor. As soon as he exited the whole shut and the closet reappeared. He grabbed the slightly chipped sugar bowl and walked down the hall, looking back at the closet

'_I am so going back to that place tonight' _He thought with a smile and then scrambled back to the kitchen.

"Aww c'mon Dad just let me have one sip!" Alex said, pointing to the wine bottle as the whole Wayne Enterprises top employees and the Grayson's ate dinner.

_Now don't get it twisted it's not a plea that I'm copying…_

"Fine one sip. One" Richard replied pouring some wine into Alex's glass. Alex chugged it down and smiled

"Richard love you know he's just going to keep begging 'one more sip Dad' until he knocks himself out from alcohol" Kori smiled

Richard laughed "I'm not giving into that crap this time"

"C'mon Dad! Just one more sip!" Alex pleaded

"You're twelve! I could be arrested for letting you drink this stuff!" Richard answered back taking a sip of his own glass.

"Okay Dad" Alex said, having a more sinister plan in mind

"You gave up? Who are you and what have you done with my real son?" Richard asked

Alex laughed "I just don't fell like arguing with you tonight Dad"

"Miracles do happen!" Kori smiled as all three of them laughed

A few seconds later the doorbell rang. Alex knew they were still expecting one more guest and when his parents got up to go answer the door he took the bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. He chugged down a glass and then smiled at his genius plan.

"Alexander should you be drinking wine?" Mrs. Smith asked as she had the seat next to him

"Oh no you see this isn't real wine, it's just grape juice" Alex said convincingly

"Really? Well then I'm glad you're drinking it! Grape juice is filled with Vitamins" Mrs. Smith exclaimed and then turned around to talk to some one else.

"The word gullible is written on the ceiling Mrs. Smith" Alex whispered to himself with as he took the last sip of wine from his glass.

His parents sat back down at the table and they began to eat their lovely meal of Steak. Alex took the steak sauce bottle and started to pour gallons of it on his steak.

"Alex I think that's too much" Kori said

"I like lots of steak sauce" Alex said

"Yes I know son but it's really unhealthy" Kori stated "And you couldn't care less could you?"

"Yup!" Alex smiled finally putting the bottle down and devouring his steak quickly "can I go upstairs now?"

"Yes Alex you may" Richard said

"Thanks dad!" Alex said as he ran up the steps into his room.

Alex quickly pulled off his Tuxedo and dress shirt and slipped on a baggy blue shirt that read 'just keep staring- I might do a trick'. He slipped off his dress pants and pulled on his baggy Khaki jeans. He pulled his dress shoes off and quickly put his Vans on. He grabbed a baseball cap that read 'what rules?' and put it on backwards. He grabbed his chain wallet and stuck it in his pocket just as he heard some pebbles hit his bedroom window.

"Hey Alex you coming?" Nick called from outside

"Yea I'll be right down man" Alex replied opening his window and using a fern bush on the side of the mansion to get down.

"All right A-man lets go" Nick said as the slapped hands. Alex grabbed his motorcycle from the garage and then hopped on. Nick rode beside Alex on his Motorcycle and they raced to Gotham Arcade.

"I win! In your face Nick" He said jokingly

"I was only getting warmed up- on they way back I'll beat you" Nick said as they both unstrapped their helmets and walked in and raced to their favorite game: _Streets of Gotham- X._

"Dude someone grabbed it" Nick said in disappointment as they saw some other guy getting way high scores on their favorite game.

"Let's see how he does." Alex said as they watched the kid. He looked about their age and he had spiky purple hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt and baggy black pants and had an S shaped but not quiet an S tattoo on his arm. The kid played for minutes racking up pretty high-scores. When he finished Alex nodded at Nick and they walked over.

"Hey you're pretty good at this game. New around here?" Alex asked

"Yeah. Just moved here," The purple haired kid answered

"Where you from man?" Nick asked

"I'm originally from Jump city, then we moved to Metropolis, and now here" The kid answered

"Nice. What's your name?" Alex asked

"Doug. You two?"

"I'm Alex and this here's my friend Nick" Alex answered

"So Doug, what's your natural hair color?" Nick asked pointing to his purple hair that was streaked with green.

"This is my natural hair color. Anyways, it was great to meet you two, I'll see you 'round" Doug said leaving.

"That Doug kid is spooky! His hair is purple and his skin is gray! And did you see that piercing on his forehead?" Nick said

"Yeah man. He seems nice though. Maybe he'll be in some of our classes" Alex said as they started to play _the streets of Gotham-X. _They played for a few minutes before Alex won, being the champion of the whole arcade at that game. They bought some smoothies and then headed back to the motorcycles and raced back to Wayne Manor.

"I win again N-man!" Alex said

"Aww I never win! Well see you on Monday Alex" Nick said wheeling his motorcycle to the entrance

"Yeah see you man" Alex said climbing back up to his bedroom. He walked down the hallway. His parents where still eating dinner, obviously they hadn't noticed he left. Alex smiled and headed back to his room.

'_Later' _he thought '_I am so going back to that cave place'_

To be continued…

Next Chapter: After the dinner party a strange person comes to the door. And while Robin and Starfire…erm I mean _Richard and Kori _are talking to this person Alex decides to check out the cave again…

Well please review y'all! Chapter three might take a tad longer because I have some catching up do on my other stories. But I'll try to get it up fast!


	3. chapter 3

Howdy y'al!

Howdy y'all! Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and I don't own the Eminem song Like Toy Soldiers (even though there will be no pieces of the song in this chapter) however I do own my Robin plushie! I finally got one! It is so cute and I like to hug it and squeeze it and kiss it! Yaaaay!

On with the show…

**_Like Toy Soldiers_**

Chapter 3 

Alex yawned grumpily and got up from his bed. It was 3:00 in the morning but his parents were making so much noise in their room he couldn't sleep. Whoever's idea it was out of 20 bedrooms in the whole mansion to give Alex the one right next to his parents was an idiot. Alex put his clothes on and walked downstairs for a 3 AM snack.

Alex poured himself a cup of milk and set it down on the table and went to get some cookies from the cupboard. As he opened the box of Chips Ahoy cookies the…doorbell rang.

'What idiot rings the doorbell at 3 AM?' Alex thought as he opened the door. A woman about his parent's age stood at the door. She had purple hair and a piercing on her forehead kind of like Doug's. She wore black pants and a black shirt.

"Uhm…may I help you?" Alex asked

"Is this the Grayson residence?" The woman asked

"Uhm yeah" Alex answered pondering why someone wouldn't know it was the Grayson residence. It was only like the biggest mansion in the whole city.

"May I talk to your parents?"

"It's kinda late…" Alex said really not wanting to go into his parent's room right then.

"It's urgent"

"Can I take a message?"

The lady lifted one eyebrow "I need to speak with Star- I mean Kori and Richard"

"All right but if they yell at me for 'waking them up' it's your fault lady" Alex said even though he hardly thought his parents were sleeping.

Alex shakily knocked on his parent's door. No response. Just as he was about to knock again his father answered "What is it Alex?"

"There's someone at the door that says they need to talk to you" Alex answered

"Tell them we'll be down in a few minutes," His mother answered

Alex walked downstairs. The creepy lady was sitting down at the kitchen table.

"They'll be down in a few minutes," Alex answered

"How old are you?" The lady asked

"Uhm 12…" Alex said

"Really? I thought you'd be younger," the lady said pondering this

"No…last time I checked I was 12"

Raven narrowed her eyes as the boy impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. When Starfire and Robin left Starfire hadn't been pregnant…or had she been?

_Garfield is going to puke when I tell him Starfire and Robin are multi-billionaires now _Raven thought

Alex glanced over and saw his parents down the hall. His father and mother came in and "Alex please leave the room" his father said

"Fine with me" Alex said jumping out of his seat. He had a cave to explore.

Alex gently pulled the sugar bowl and the closet shot backwards, the hole appeared and again Alex yelled as he fell and toppled down the ramp and landed on the hard floor. He pulled up a seat and popped a DVD into the computer.

"It's Titan review on today's news and today's Teen Titans interview subject is Cyborg! Please Cyborg, tell us some stuff about how life is at Titans tower" An announcer person on the DVD said

"_We're just normal Teenagers ya know and that's about it. We play video games and eat pizza and sometimes we train for battles. That's all" _This 'Cyborg' said.

"Why is he part robot?" Alex whispered to himself

The interview went on about three more minutes and then the DVD fizzled again, this time a girl with purple hair appeared on the screen…

"It's the same lady that came over today! Except she looks younger…" Alex whispered

"_So Raven tell us about who you think the most annoying person on your team is"_

"_Beastboy. Hands down"_

"_Oh? The tabloids seem to have spotted you and Beastboy at the pizza place on a date"_

Raven blushed _"Never believe what you read in a tabloid"_

Alex watched as the interview went on. Obviously this Raven was or at least had been a member of this 'Teen Titans' whatever they were. But how did she know his parents? The DVD fizzled again and a girl of about 21 appeared on screen. But this wasn't just any girl of 21 this was… "MOM?" Alex whispered loudly in shock as he saw his mother, wearing a purple mini skirt and purple top. Alex squinted hard at the fine print; the news copyright date of interview filming was May 2010, a week after the interview of this Raven person. 2010 had been the year his parents had gotten married. He had been born in 2011, which meant his mother must have left the team before he was born…

"_So Starfire tell us, with your marriage to fellow team mate Robin coming up in just a few weeks, how do you think it will affect the team?"_

"_It will not affect the team in any way. Robin and myself will always be Titan's along with our friends"_

"Starfire? Why did the interviewer call mom Starfire? Her name is Kori… and Robin? Mom was never married before Dad so that means…" Alex trailed off as he looked back at the screen

"Okay. This week we are also interviewing Robin! Tell us Robin, with Slade missing, the HIVE defeated, Mumbo in an asylum, and Johnny Rancid locked up tight in jail, do you think the Titans will have much left to do?"

"The Titans will always have a duty. There will be plenty of villains and we'll be here to take 'em down" Alex looked at the screen in shock again. Although this Robin wore a mask it was most clearly his father. Alex glanced behind and saw the costumes in the cases. The outfit his father, Robin wore was in one case and the purple mini skirt was the outfit his mother had been wearing. It seemed as if his parents, that dude Cyborg, that creepy Raven, and that green guy from the DVD he had seen earlier he assumed to be Beastboy were all part of…a super hero team. But how? And why hadn't his parents told him? Why weren't they still super heroes? How were they super heroes? Confused, Alex popped in another DVD.

"Okay Dudes! I am so going to blackmail all my friends with this tape! First let's see what Robin and Starfire are up to!" Beastboy was sanding in front of a camera and then ran down the hallway and opened a door about an inch just so he could stick the camera in a drop. Alex felt like barfing. His parents looked about 18 in this and they were...making out.

"Dude I could sell this for millions! Now onto Cyborg!" Beastboy exclaimed running down the hall and opening a door slightly to a garage.

"My car is so cool! It's so cool! Oh yeah, oh yeah!" Cyborg sang as he polished a car and Beastboy laughed

"Cool! Now onto Raven" Beastboy said running down some always and prying open a door slightly. Raven seemed to be meditating.

"Ah she does that all the time…I'm gonna go back and film some more of Robin and Starfire blackmail!" Beastboy said running back up to the room where his parents where but was stopped in the hallway.

"BEASTBOY YOU SNRAFBLAT! YOU HAVE BEEN FILMING EVERYONE IN THE TOWER!" his mother yelled

"YOU HAVE 'TILL THE COUNT OF FIVE TO SMASH THAT DVD BEASTBOY!" his father yelled as he tackled Beastboy and the started wrestling him

"OKAY I SURRNDER!" Beastboy shouted as the DVD fizzled out

Alex stared at the screen. His parents were keeping so much from him. His father had told him that he had lived as Bruce's ward all his life, barely ever leaving Gotham. His mother had told him she lived with a guardian in a city slightly north of Gotham. They were all a bunch of lies. They never wanted Alex to know that. But know he did. He felt his eyes glowing with anger and his hands glowed green again…

"Raven for the last time, this is our life now, we're not Robin and Starfire anymore we're Richard and Kori and that's what we're going to be" Richard snapped angrily

"But Slade is back. Beastboy and me can't take him alone. Trust me, I don't want to go back to super heroeing again either but I am" Raven said

"Please friend Raven, we have not seen you in years, perhaps we could not discuss Slade for a few minutes and perhaps do the 'catching up' with each other" Kori smiled but then frowned, feeling her odd way of speech that she had trained herself not to use so Alex wouldn't get suspicious coming back from it being the first time that she had seen one of their titan friends in years.

"Sure. Wanna tell me how your son is twelve if you weren't pregnant when you left?" Raven asked

"She was pregnant" Richard muttered

"So Raven how are you in contact with friend Beastboy?"

"He's my husband" Raven answered

Richard and Kori glanced at each other and then broke into a fit of laughter, collapsing in each other's arms in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked

"Well Raven it is just that Beastboy is the one you said 'you would not marry if he was the last man on earth,'" Starfire said as she laughed

"I don't know Kori, who knows what happened when we left those two alone in the tower" Richard laughed

"So tell us Raven, do you have any children with Beastboy" Kori said as she laughed, merely thinking of the thought

"Yes in fact I do. He is ten and at least we don't treat him like he is two and keep secrets from him" Raven said

That stopped Richard and Kori's laughing right there

"We're just trying to erase everything of our past. You may want to raise your son as a super hero but we don't want Alex going through the same stuff we did all the time. We don't want Slade coming after him, we don't want him dealing with his powers and all that stuff. We loved being super heroes but we aren't ones anymore Raven. Deal with it" Robin said

"I will" Raven said getting up and leaving

"Got any 5's?" Doug asked as he and his father played a late night game of Go Fish

"Yeah…. hey wait! I just realized something! You can see through the cards with your powers! You've been cheating!" Beastboy, now known as Garfield said

Doug laughed, "That's why I love this game"

"Hey Dad?" Doug asked

"Yeah"

" Can I dye my hair tomorrow, you know so when I go to school I'll be half normal?"

"You're plenty normal. You have the punk look down" Beastboy answered

"Yeah especially with this stupid Slade tattoo he pressed on me. All the teachers will think I'm in a gang or something," Doug said as his father laughed

The door opened to the 3-bedroom apartment that they now lived in and Raven came in (AN: okay I've never written Raven and Beastboy romance as I am a BBterra person usually so if it's not too great bear with me).

"So where do they live?" Beastboy asked coming up and kissing his wife. Raven pointed out the window where you could see the huge Wayne manor.

"WHAT? We live in a cruddy apartment and they live in one of the biggest mansions in the continental united states? How do two people fill up that place? It's huge!" Beastboy exclaimed

"Three people. They have a twelve-year-old son named Alex. And this apartment wouldn't be so 'cruddy' if you'd help me unpack all our stuff" Raven laughed

"I have all my stuff unpacked! Can I hook in my stereo now?" Doug asked. Doug was tall for his age and skinny which made him look like he was in high school. Well, the purple and green hair and tattoo didn't help either.

"Sure" Raven answered. Doug smiled and hooked in his giant stereo and popped in his Green Day CD. American Idiot played at the highest volume.

"DUDE TURN IT DOWN!" Beastboy yelled

"What? I can't hear you!" Doug said back

"I SAID TURN IT DOWN!"

"WHAT?"

"DOUGLAS MATTHEW LOGAN TURN IT DOWN!" Raven yelled

Doug turned the stereo off "Yeesh you didn't have to yell. anyways I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

"So what'd they say?" Beastboy asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Couldn't talk them into it" Raven answered

Beastboy shook his head "So what do they look like now?" Beastboy asked

"Robin looks the same except instead of a mask he has blue eyes. And Starfire still looks not one day older than 21" Raven said

"And you said they have one kid? Yeesh I'd expected those to love birds to have a lots more"

"We only have one" Raven glared

"Well yeah but I at least _know _why _we_ only have one" Beastboy smiled pulling her into a kiss

"Wow" Alex said staring at the green energy fields on his hands. He shook his hand and they went flying and he was replaced with two more. The two flying bolts however hit the wall and burned it. He looked through. The shiniest car ever sat there, along with a shiny bat shaped airplane and a red and green motorcycle. "They're so…beautiful!" Alex exclaimed hopping onto the red and green motorcycle. It had a big R on it "Must be dad's" Alex said tracing the shiny outline of the buttons on the motorcycle.

"Wicked awesome!" Alex exclaimed running up to the car.

"Retinal scan identifying…. Alexander Thomas Grayson. Access approved…" A computer on the car said

"Sweet!"

"…In four years" The computer finished

"FOUR YEARS? Sure I know I have to be 16 to drive. But who gives a damn?" Alex muttered eyes and hands blazing again as he trudged back to the side of the cave he was previously in. He flipped on the news for a second on the giant TV

"_And in today's news…wait…what's happening? I think the joker is in the studio…"_ A falling pillar crushed the news announcer. A maniacal laugh was heard.

"The Joker… he's a super villain I know that much. And if I've got some super hero genes in me then one day soon I'll kick his bad guy ass!" Alex said happily "Just as soon as I figure out what exactly I hafta do to use these bolt things" Alex said popping in a DVD.

To be continued….

Okay y'all that was chapter 3, please review!

Next time: Alex discovers a training program Alfred made but can he get through the training without killing himself?

See ya next time

Bye y'all


	4. chapter 4

Howdy y'all! Thank you all for reviewing! Here's chapter 4…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, batman, or Eminem. I do however own the newest addition to my Robin collection, a picture of the ultimate actor guy hottie- Chris O'Donnell the guy who plays Robin in the live action batman movies such as Batman forever and Batman and Robin. He is sooo hott!

On with the show….

Like Toy soldiers

Chapter 4

DREAM

_Alex tugged on the rim of his mother's dress. He was so small he could barely reach it._

"_Mommy?" Alex asked_

"_Yes sweetie" Kori answered scooping her five-year-old son up so they were eye to eye_

"_Why is grandpa Bruce moving away?" Alex asked_

"_Oh he is just getting older sweetie. He is retiring and moving away but he'll still visit you and he'll still love you and all of us"_

"_Really?"_

_Kori nodded "really"_

"_Will Alfred visit too?"_

"_Of course"_

_Bruce's car was packed and Alfred waved goodbye and warmed it up._

"_Take care of yourself Bruce" Richard said hugging his father figure_

"_Oh I shall miss you Bruce!" Kori said hugging Bruce tightly_

"_Will you visit me Grandpa?" Alex asked_

_Bruce smiled an scooped his Grandson into his arms "Of course kiddo. Everything will be fine"_

_Bruce set Alex down and headed for the car._

"_Bye-bye Grandpa" Alex said waving goodbye as the car drove off_

_6 years later…_

_Alex could hardly wait. It had been five months since he had seen his Grandpa last. He was eleven now and Bruce would come over for visits every few months and holidays. Alex heard the doorbell ring and rushed over, opening the door._

"_Hey Grandpa!" Alex greeted_

"_Hello Alex. I need to speak with your father" Bruce said turning the corner and barely even noticing the look of disappointment on Alex's face._

"_He always does that Mom. When he used to live hear he was the best. Now he's just a stuck up old dude," Alex said to his mother as he ran up the steps. Kori hated to admit it but she had to agree…_

END DREAM

Kori woke up and fell back on the pillow. Old memories had a way of creeping into her dreams lately, Especially ones about the Titans. Trying to forget that she rolled over expecting to find Richard next to her in the bed in the large room, where he always was when they went to sleep and woke up. Richard wasn't there. She opened her eyes and saw her husband pacing the room.

"Richard, what is wrong?" Kori asked

Richard shook his head and sat back down on the bed wrapping his arms around Kori.

"Bruce. He's visiting today. Every time he comes it always worry me that Alex could find out about everything. The titans, Batman, _everything_"

Kori leaned up against her husband's shoulders and closed her eyes and shook her head "Bruce won't tell. Now go to sleep, it's early and I'm tired"

Richard glanced at the clock. 5:30 AM. He smiled slyly "Oh excuse me I believe it was _you_ who kept me up last night, then the doorbell rang, and then after that you kept me up some more"

Kori giggled, "You started it"

"Excuse me missy but I believe it was you who started that shower encounter" Richard chuckled

"Mm it was both our faults, we had a good time, but now I am too tired to deal with your 'father'. Too bad, the snoot will have to go home"

"Aww c'mon Kori he's not a snoot. Well he didn't used to be one anyways"

"Well he is now. He could be half descent to his grandson"

"Personally I'm glad he is ignoring him. That way I don't have to worry about him telling Alex all the secrets"

"It's not Bruce telling him I'm worried about. Tamerainien puberty in boys usually starts around 12 to 13"

"12? Great let me guess, soon he's going to grow 10 inches and randomly shoot starbolts against his free will"

"That about sums it up"

"You mean that's what's actually going to happen? I was _kidding_"

Kori giggled, "It's true though"…

Alex awoke and rubbed his head. It was cold. He reached for his blanket, eyes closed. Reaching over he fell onto the cold hard ground and came in grips with where he was. The cave. He had fallen asleep here. He got up from the floor and rubbed his eyes. He had watched some clips of the Teen Titans all throughout the night. Tiredly Alex just started walking, not really knowing where he was walking, not really paying attention, not really caring. He was dead tired and it showed. Alex shut his eyes and grabbed hold of a handrail. Walking down a ramp he tripped and fell down. He growled in frustration and opened his eyes.

"Why hello Master Dick and Mistress Koriand'r. Despite of Bruce's and my own absence I hope you are doing well. I took the liberty of recording a training session in case you wanted to train again…" The sound of Alfred's voice boomed from the speakers. Master Dick? Alex knew it was an old fashioned nickname for Richard but it was still weird. And Koriand'r? What kind of name was that? Alex had just always assumed his mothers name was just plain Kori. But now it seemed that it was really Starfire. Or Koriand'r. He had always thought his father's name was Richard but now it was suddenly the old fashioned nickname Dick or Robin. Who knew, with the amount of stuff his parents were hiding maybe Alex wasn't even his own real name. He shook his head and paid attention to the recording.

"I have it automatically set to level one. To change the level of difficulty flip the switch now" The recording of Alfred said

"Hmm I'll start out at one, but it's probably easy as pie" Alex said rubbing his eyes awake and getting ready to start

"Level one has been selected, a fine choice. Now Master Dick I do suggest _you _start out with grapple training. Mistress Koriand'r you might want to sit back and relax because flight training will be next. Now master Dick I have taken the liberty of keeping an extra utility belt down here. It is on the table near the computer. Please strap it on and find the grapple and grapple to the overhead platform," The recording said

Alex walked over and picked up a shiny gold belt. He snapped it on and laughed.

"Retro" He chuckled opening a compartment. Some small round objects fell out, hit the ground, and exploded. Alex coughed up some dust from the explosion

"That was NOT a grappling hook," Alex said rubbing his head and opening another compartment. A staff came out, but it was heavy and Alex fell to the ground. He pushed the silver staff away and found some red boomerang objects

"What is this, Australia?" Alex said tossing the boomerangs away. Unfortunately he forgot that boomerangs come back once you throw them and the all flew around and hit him on the head

"OWW!" Alex screamed rubbing his head and stomping on the boomerangs. This was _not _going well. (AN: About Alex's line about Australia, that is not meant to offend anyone it is just him stating that Boomerangs originate and are usually found in Australia. Just thought I'd clear that up) Alex opened yet another compartment and found some disk shaped objects

"What is this, throwing toys day? Boomerangs, round little balls, Frisbees! Where in hell is the fucking grappling hook!" Alex yelled. He looked down at the belt. Slightly past the middle compartment there was a compartment with a label that read Grappling Hook. He opened it and a red and yellow grappling hook fell out.

"Well that's just peachy, JUST PEACHY!" Alex yelled grabbing the grappling hook. This was going to be a long day…

"Kori" Richard said trying to wake up his wife, who had fallen back asleep in his arms. She didn't budge.

"Kori" He said again in her ear. This time she turned over in her sleep and mumbled "My mustard, not yours".

He sighed. It was time to take drastic measures. He went over to a cabinet in their room and picked up his cell phone. One of the ring tones was a beeping sound that sounded just like the alarm at Titans tower. He pressed the beeping button and held it to Kori's ear. She shot up

"Trouble!" she whispered sleepily and flew towards the door. Richard pulled her back and laughed.

"Kori I'm sorry I had to wake you up with _something_" Richard laughed

She rubbed her sleepy eyes "that was NOT funny Robin!" She groaned

"Hmm Robin, I miss that name" Richard said cuddling his wife into his arms

Kori nodded "I miss being Starfire. But for Alex's sake…for our sake we can't be them any more. Plus Richard is a sexy name"

"Sexy huh? And Robin isn't?" Richard chuckled

"They both are." Kori laughed "Now why did you wake me up again Mr. I-think-I'll-shove-my-cell phone-up-Kori's-ear?"

"Bruce is coming over in two hours," Richard said

Kori lay back down on the bed and shoved a pillow over her head "Wake me up when he leaves" She stated

"Aww c'mon Kori, as much as you dislike him he is my Dad. Well sort of. Not really…. I'm not making much of a point here, am I?"

_We're talking 'bout a man who literally saved my life..._

Kori shook her head and sat up " Fine I'll get up. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be polite to him. And he better not comment about the way I dress again"

Richard looked puzzled "what did he say about the way you dress?"

"I wore that short pink skirt, _just one day_, and it wasn't even very short, and he said I dress like a slut"

"Oh yeah. I like that skirt"

"You're not helping in the least bit"

Richard smiled "I know"

_Drip drip_

Doug lay on his bed face up, water from the ceiling dripping onto his face. There were tiny holes in the ceiling and since they had an apartment on the top floor all the water from the roof would drip through the tiny holes.

_Drip drip_

Doug winced as the drops of water fell onto his face. The dripping noise was annoying too.

_Drip drip_

It was starting to get him angry…

_Drip drip_

That was it. He lost it. His eyes turned black and the black aura of his powers lit up his hands. His Chakra glowed black. He winced and tried to control it. It died down and he sat up on his bed and tried to meditate.

"Peace, quiet, tranquility. Peace, quiet, tranquility…" He whispered as he shut his eyes and calmed down. He usually didn't loose control like that. He was just so angry. His family had moved so many times. He remembered the first place he ever lived. Jump City…

FLASHBACK

Doug ran to the window of the Giant T in the middle of Jump City harbor. Light glistened off the water and reflected on the tower. His room was empty, everything in the huge trunk of the T car.

"_Doug honey, it's time to go" Raven said from the doorway_

"_But Mommy I don't wanna leave" Doug whined_

_Raven sighed. Neither did she. So many things had happened in Titans tower. The titans were formed here, had fun here, and fought crime here. Robin and Starfire had left here. Beastboy and Raven had gotten married here. Doug had been born here. But the titans were no more and it was time to start a new life in Steele city._

"_C'mon Dougey" Raven said scooping her four year old son up and carrying him out of his room, the walls still painted purple and green, his favorite colors._

"_No! I don't wanna leave!" Doug screamed_

"_Wow, Doug chill." Beastboy said, nodding for Raven to hand him Doug. He held Doug and looked him in the eye "What seems to be the problem little soldier?"_

"_I don't wanna leave this city Daddy. I like it here" Doug said brushing a tear away from his eye_

"_Aww don't worry kid. Steele city will be great! They have lots of snow there and in the winter you can make huge snow men and go sledding down huge hills and in the summer it's warm and I'll teach you how to surf in Steele City bay" Beastboy said_

"_Really?" Doug asked, sniffling and drying up his tears_

"_Really" Beastboy responded putting his son back down on the ground, taking Doug's little hand in one hand and his wife's in another as they walked to the car._

_3 years later…_

_Doug sighed and placed his backpack on his shoulders. Snow fell on Steele city rapidly and it was moving day. Lucky him. Doug had made some friends in Steele city and had a pretty good life. That was until Brother blood bombed the city. Sure his parents and the Titans East, who no longer fought crime but still lived in Steele city, had taken Blood down. But nooo it was too unsafe to stay. Doug took one last look at his room and walked down stairs brushing past his father_

"_You promised we wouldn't move again," Doug muttered_

"_Look Doug, I didn't know this would happen. I'm sorry" Beastboy said trying to hug his son. Doug pulled away "you always lie" Doug said_

"_Now when have I lied?"_

"_You said that you would teach me to surf. You never did. You said that if I was good I could take martial arts training. You never let me. You promised we'd never move again. And we did. You promised that we could always stay here, that I would always stay in the same school with my new friends. You lied. Shall I go on?"_

"_Look Doug, Your mother and I try to make you happy. It just…doesn't always work out. We're different from other people Doug. I'm sorry I've been a crummy Dad"_

"_Yeah, you have been" Doug said storming off towards the car_

_Raven walked into the room and saw Doug storming off. Beastboy wrapped his arms around her and sighed_

"_Dude no one told me being a dad is so hard" Beastboy whined_

_Raven chuckled "Doug doesn't mean what he says he's just…going through a phase"_

"_Yeah but just do me a favor okay? Let's not have any more kids. One is more than enough. Way more than enough"_

"_I heard that!" Doug yelled from the garage_

_Raven laughed and pulled her husband towards the car "C'mon Gar. Let's go"_

_3 years later…_

_Doug walked home from school with his friend Will. The alleys of Metropolis were spooky, but they were the easiest way to get to the apartment complex that they lived in._

"_Hey Will, think I should get a tattoo?" Doug asked_

_Will laughed, "Man you look scary enough with that hair of yours. Don't push it"_

"_Yeah. But it would piss my 'rents off. That would make me happy"_

_They walked through a dark street and a boy then knew from school came up. His name was Martin but every one called him Xin. No one knew why._

"_Hey, you guys want some?" Xin asked holding out a pack of cigarettes_

"_Now way man! You'll kill yourself with those!" Doug said snatching the pack and tossing them into the sewer_

"_Thanks a lot, freak" Xin said walking away_

"_Man don't listen to Xin. Sure your hairy is freaky and you have that scary S mark on your arm and that weirdo piercing in your forehead but…" Will started but Doug shot him a death glare_

"_Ya know what just forget what I was saying" Will finished rubbing the back of his head nervously_

_They got to the apartment complex and said their goodbyes as they each went to the sides of the building their apartments were at. Doug opened the door and as he got in his mother tossed him a box. He caught it and looked at the label. It read 'Doug's stuff'_

"_Go pack the rest of your stuff. We're moving" Raven said_

_Doug took the box and stormed off Beastboy stopped him in the hall "Look Doug I'm sorry and-"_

_Doug stopped him with a glare "save it" he muttered packing his stereo and other items into a box…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Doug sighed and looked out the window. Gotham city. A new opportunity. A new chance to catch Slade. A chance for some new friends. He looked out the window again, looking towards the large Wayne Manor. Robin and Starfire lived there. There was also a new chance for the Teen Titans to form again. If the Titans formed again they would all move back to Jump city and stay there. There was nothing Doug wanted more than to just stay in one place.

'I'm going to get them to join again. Whatever it takes' Doug thought. He then squeezed his eyes and went back to meditating.

"C'mon Alex you can do it! Just aim the grappling hook at the little platform" Alex told himself, squinting on eye and aiming the device. He clicked a button and a cord shot up, attaching the grappling hook to a platform above.

"Sweet!" Alex exclaimed. Suddenly the cord started to pull him up really fast "Not sweet! Ahhh!" Alex yelled as the grappling hook pulled him up onto the platform and let go, causing him to spin into a wall.

"Great work. Now you must use your cape to buffer your fall back down," The Alfred recording said

Alex pondered this for a second. What cape? There was no other platform around and he had nothing to buffer his fall.

"This is just peachy. Just fucking peachy," Alex muttered angrily as he searched for a way to get down.

Richard slipped a nice button up shirt on a jelled his hair. Bruce would be there in approximately one hour. Richard looked at himself in the mirror. He had on nice pants a nice shirt and nice fancy shoes.

"I look like a nerd," Richard said as Kori entered the room

"Don't be silly, you look fine," Kori said running a brush through her hair. Richard admired her for a second. She had on a tight fitting tank top and nice black pants and fancy black sandals.

"I may look fine but you look _beautiful_" Richard said capturing her lips in a kiss. She giggled as they kissed, a few minutes later pulling back.

"As much as I'd love to continue this I believe we should awaken Alex" Kori said as Richard wrapped his arms around her. Richard shook his head "don't. Bruce will just ignore him and he'll just get upset"

Kori nodded and smiled. Richard moved closer to her lips "Now where were we?" He asked as he brushed his lips against hers. And just as he was about to glide his tongue into her mouth the chime of the doorbell echoed through the house. Kori giggled as they broke free and they walked downstairs, hand in hand.

Richard opened the door and there stood Bruce. He hugged his father figure "Good to see you Bruce"

"Good to see you too. Hello Kori" Bruce said as he quickly hugged Kori

"Where is Alfred? And did Becky opt out of not visiting again?" Kori asked

Bruce nodded "look guys she can't come back here. It reminds her of her parents. It's too painful"

Richard nodded "I understand. Here, let's go inside, we have some catching up to do"

"Now you must dodge the laser," The voice recording of Alfred said, after Alex had painfully jumped to the floor many, many feet below.

"Easy as pie" Alex said cracking his knuckles and getting ready. The heat laser spun around the floor "All I hafta do is dodge it and jump over, just like those skip-it things girls have where they jump over that thing and see how long they can last"

Sadly though, a laser hurts more when you miss a beat than a skip-it. Alex successfully jumped over a few times but then it started spinning faster and he couldn't keep up. It hit his foot "Oww!" and again "Oww!" and again "Oww!" and again….

Bruce walked down the hall to the china cabinet and pried back the sugar bowl. The opening in the floor opened and he fell gracefully to the ground of the batcave. He needed to check it out and get some supplies. He opened a drawer and pulled out some old style bat-a-rangs, which he needed to craft a few more new ones. He also pulled out some of Batgirl's bat-a-rangs. He wiped some dust off of the old oldest one. Batgirl had etched her name on the back and it was still there. He smiled sadly, reminiscing but he was interrupted by a huge "OWW!"

Bruce ran into the training room and there was Alex. Bruce flipped the laser off.

"What are you doing down here?" Bruce asked

Alex turned around in shock "erm hi Grandpa Bruce! Alex said nervously

"Explain" Bruce commanded

"I know my parents have a secret. I have powers and so do they. I want to take down villains just like they did! But wait…how did you know about this place?' Alex asked

"I _built _this place. See that bat costume over there? Ever heard of Batman?" Bruce asked

"NO way! You're batman? _The _Batman?" Alex asked

Bruce smiled "The one and only. I can understand what you want to do. I agree. Gotham city needs a new hero. Next week, your first week of summer break you'll come to my house and I'll train you"

"Really? Thanks Grandpa!" Alex beamed

"Don't mention it. But this will be our little secret okay? No need to get your parents involved"

"Alex smiled "Don't worry I won't tell a soul"

_To Be Continued…_

**Next time: Training is harder than Alex could ever imagine. Will he ever be able to become a super hero?**

_**All right y'all I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I have tons of catching up to do on my other stories so it may just take a few days. Please review!**_


	5. chapter 5

Hi there! Thank you all for reviewing! Here is chapter 5…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I wish I did because Robin is hott. I don't own Batman, but I wish did because batman is hott. I don't own Eminem, but I wish I did cause Eminem is hott. No I am not obsessed with guys! Well, actually I kinda am. Oh well!

On with the show….

**_Like Toy Soldiers_**

_**Chapter 6**_

DREAM

_Becky Gordon skipped down the steps of Wayne manor kind of happy, kind of sad. Her parents were leaving on a trip, but it would be a good way to spend some quality time with Uncle Alfred, or Alex, or Richard and Kori, or maybe even Bruce. Becky was the 5-year-old daughter of Barbara (cough batgirl cough cough) and Greg Gordon. Her mother's maiden name was Gordon too, but Greg and Barbara where in no way related. Well, they were now because they were married but that was different. Becky's dirty blonde hair that was tied up in braided pigtails fell around her face wildly as she ran down. She didn't live at Wayne manor but they visited so much that it was like her home. She even had a room there. Becky came to the end of the long steps and saw her parents just about to leave. She leapt into her mother's arms._

"_Bye bye Mommy" She said_

"_Goodbye sweetie. You be a good girl for Uncle Alfred alright?" Barbara asked her daughter_

"_Yes Mommy!" Becky replied jumping into her father's arms_

"_Will you miss me Daddy?" Becky asked, her blue eyes as big as pools of sapphire_

"_Of course Beks. Now be a good girl all right? Bye Sweetie" He said kissing his daughter and placing her in Bruce's arms. Barbara and Greg headed out the door "Oh and Bruce?" Greg asked_

"_Yes?" Bruce answered_

"_No bat business" Greg said shutting the door_

_"Alex why do the grownups always say some 'no bat business' whenever they leave us?" Becky asked as they sat in Alex's huge room a few hours later_

_Alex shrugged "I dunno. Now are we gonna play army commando, or what?" The five-year-old Alex asked, handing her a G.I. Joe doll_

"_Nu uh! I wanna play Barbie!" Becky whined pulling out a Barbie doll accompanied by a Ken doll._

_Alex shook his head "girls" he muttered_

_The door opened to Alex's room, tears could be heard down the hall from Alfred's room. Kori stood off to the side of the doorway tears streaking down her cheeks. Richard stood behind her, looking close to tears. Bruce stood solemnly at the door_

"_Becky…. your parents…were just in a car accident" He said, tears forming in his eyes_

"_But they're okay, right?" Becky asked concerned_

"_No Becky…they're…dead"_

_END DREAM_

Becky rubbed her eyes as she woke up. Tears stained her pillow. Why did her worst day ever have to haunt her every dream? The sun gleamed on the Steele city Wayne Manor and it flooded in on 12-year-old Becky's face. Becky sat up and got dressed. She wore knee high black boots, a black skirt, and a black tee shirt with a white bat emblazed on the front. She combed her hair out and put it into two pigtail braids like she always did and walked down the steps and to the cabinet. She typed her password into the computer and the secret door to the Steele city batcave opened

"Good Morning Batgirl" The computer chimed

"What's so fucking good about it?" Becky muttered, walking into the gym part of the cave and running to the punching bag. She started to kick it so hard the pieces of it were falling to the floor like a blizzard. Tears dripped down her face. Vengeance. Revenge. Two words that Becky lived by. She was no longer the happy little girl she had been. She hadn't been that way since she was 5. Becky punched the punching bag so hard, the sound echoed through the cave. Then she felt something still her shoulders, preventing her from moving. She looked up. Bruce.

"Last night I had Two Face! I could have killed him and made him pay for how he bombed my parents car, how he killed them! But nooo you wouldn't let me!" Becky yelled struggling to break free of Bruce's grasp

"Becky look at me and listen to what I'm saying. You don't just kill people, no matter how much you hate them; no matter how much you want their bones ground into tiny pieces. Justice isn't served through killing. You're a good hero though Becky. Your parents would be proud of you for not killing Two Face last night" Bruce said. Becky looked up at him, tears in her eyes as the fell down her face.

"It's alright Becky. Go get washed up, I'm going to pick up Alex in an hour" Bruce said. Becky rolled her eyes.

"Great. A week with G.I. Joe boy" She said sarcastically

"Now Becky when you last saw him you were both five. He doesn't like G.I. Joe anymore. At least I don't think he does…" Bruce said trailing off

Becky snorted "What ever"

Bruce sat in the backseat of his private jet. He held Batgirls bat-a-rang that he had found last week at Gotham Wayne Manor's batcave. HE smiled at the name, sloppy etched in with a laser. He remembered that day well…

Flashback 

"Ha ha I took your bat-a-rang!" a then 7-year-old Richard chanted as he and Barbara ran around the batcave

"_Give it back birdboy! It's mine!" The also 7-year-old Barbara whined_

"_Does it have your name on it?" Richard asked rhetorically_

_Barbara reached for the bat-a-rang, snatched it from Richard's hands and grasped a laser beam in her hand. She pointed the laser at the bat-a-rang and sloppily etched her name in. She held it out._

"It does now! See it says B-a-r-b-a-r-a G-o-r-d-o-n. Barbara Gordon. That's my name so it's my bat-a-rang! So ha!" Barbara said, giggling

Bruce sat back and watched as the two kids fought with each other. They were the closest things he had to kids. He couldn't imagine anything ever happening to the two children that could already kick bad guy butt….

**End Flashback**

Now Barbara was dead. Richard was grown up, not being a super hero anymore. But he now had a new chance at the bat family again. He was still batman. Becky was his Batgirl and Alex would be his Robin. And Alfred was still the ever-faithful Butler. Bruce looked down from the view from the jet that was currently landing on the lawn of the Grayson's Wayne manor. Alex waved and ran over. As he ran he tripped on a tree stump and tumbled to the foot of the jet. For a last hope Alex wasn't looking too hopeful.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Alex we aren't there yet"

"Oh" Alex answered tapping on the window of the jet plane.

"How about now?" Alex asked a few minutes later

Bruce sighed "No Alex, not yet."

"Now?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes in anger "Alexander Thomas Grayson, Steele city is across the country. This is the fastest type of jet plane in the world. We'll get there when we get there"

"Okay yeesh no need to go full name calling on me" Alex said staring out the window, "Hey Grandpa?'  
"Yeah" Bruce answered

"Why do I have powers?" Alex said pointing to the glowing orbs around his wrists

"Because your mother has powers" Bruce answered simply

"I know that! Why does she have powers? And don't say because her parents had powers"

"Because she does. She was just…born with them," Bruce said lying. There would be a time to tell Alex that he wasn't really a human and neither was his mother. But that time wasn't now. The jet descended to the landing pad of Steele city's Wayne Manor. Alex tapped Alex on the shoulder and pointed out the window "We're here"

Alex walked up to the guest room of Steele city manor and threw his stuff in. Becky's room was down the hall. He couldn't wait to see her. He opened the door of the guest room back up and walked down the hall casually.

"Hello 'Xander" Becky said leaning up against the wall using a nickname she had created for him. Alexander minus the a-l-e. For a year when they were four he refused to be called anything else but 'Xander.

"Long time no see Becky. How have ya been?" Alex asked with a smile

"Not great. And you?"

"Same" Alex said taking a second to look Becky over. She had a black mini skirt on that barely touched the rim of her knee. She had on a pair of black boots that reached to right below her knee. For a top she had no a tank top with a bat on the front. She was quite pretty. In a creepy sort of way.

"Still like Barbie's?" Alex asked laughing. Becky smirked and went into her room for a second she emerged with a Barbie doll and pulled its head off in one quick motion

"That answer you question 'Xander?" Becky asked

"Yeah…okay uhm…well nice talking to you Beks" Alex said running down the hall, away from the creepy girl.

Richard had been a little wary to let Alex go away to Steele city with Bruce, Sure it would be some time for Alex to bond with his grandfather but there was still the immanent threat that he could find out about everything. However Alex had pleaded that _warped tour 2022 _would be in Steele city for a week and all his favorite bands and singers would be there. Plus Bruce owned the arena that warped tour would be in so there would be free tickets, backstage passes, and free food. Richard had still been wary about letting Alex go but Kori had pleaded saying that Alex needed some time out of the house and as an added bonus it would mean that they would have the house _all to themselves._ It was to good of an offer to resist. And now Alex had just left a few hours ago and it was Richard's turn to do the laundry, which was exactly what he was doing.

"Mmm drier soft" Richard said pressing a hot out of the drier shirt and pressing it to his face. His moment of bliss however was interrupted by Kori's laughter from behind. He turned around to his wife and saw her in hysterics laughing.

"What's so funny?" Richard asked

"Nothing love it's just that…the former kick ass leader of the titan's is pressing things to his face and saying 'drier soft'. You sound like a laundry detergent commercial!" Kori laughed

"Yeah…pathetic ain't it?" Richard said kissing his laughing wife lightly. She was still laughing when they broke free and he frowned. He smirked and reached into the laundry basket taking out all of Kori's dresses, shirts, pants, and undergarments and walking away.

"Guess I'll just throw these away" He said walking upstairs

Kori stopped laughing, "Robin come back here! Don't hurt my clothes! Robin!" She yelled chasing her laughing husband up the stairs.

Doug walked down the streets of the dark Gotham city. Neon lights blazed and graffiti laced every inch of the walls. Doug bit his tongue and reached for his fake I.D. card. He had to get into the nightclub somehow. He was tall enough to be 21 anyways and he looked the part. He walked up to the door of the ding _Royal Penguin _nightclub and flashed his I.D, to the guard. The guard just waved him the okay to go in, not even checking the I.D. card. Strobe lights flashed in his eyes. Loud music pounded in his ears. A waitress with a bunch of alcoholic drinks came up to him and offered him a glass.

"Uhm no thanks" Doug said

"C'mon, what is it you 21st birthday? Never had a drink before?" the waitress asked

'_Wow' _Doug though _'they really think I'm 21'_ "Uhm no miss I just have to speak with the Penguin"

"Well why didn't ya say so? His office is right over there" The waitress said pointing and walking away. Doug knocked on the office door and a round old man came to the door.

"May I be of service mister?" The penguin asked

"Uhm yes. I hear you're a big top villain"

The Penguin smirked "used to be. But I still dabble in some criminal business. What's it to ya?"

"I need some information," Doug said

"About who?"  
"The Grayson's. I need to know how to get into their house without them knowing"

"Ah I have that. But it'll cost ya" The Penguin said

Doug sighed "How much?"  
"How much ya got?"

Doug dug into his pocket "I have 10 dollars, a piece of gum, 10 arcade tickets, and a scratch and sniff sticker" Doug said in disappointment knowing the Penguin would never accept all that crap.

"What kind of gum?' The penguin asked

"Uhm…spearmint…"

"And what does the scratch and sniff sticker smell like?"  
"Uhm…raspberry I think…."

"I love raspberry and spearmint! You have yourself a deal pal! Step into my office" The penguin, said leading Doug into a small room and taking the items that were his fee. The Penguin pressed a button and a hologram of Wayne manor popped up.

"There's an entrance 'round back. It's steel enforced but if you bomb it with a silent bomb it will slide open like butter. Now a silent bomb runs about 1 grand at the cheapest so you can just take the easy way"

"Which is?" Doug asked

"The chimney. It's not closed and it leads straight into an old room that's under renovation. No one ever goes in there and the door is never locked" The penguin laughed

"Thank you sir" Doug said smiling as he went towards the door

"Hey kid before you leave what's your name?" the Penguin asked

Doug smiled thinking of a super cool vigilante name. He smiled "You can call me…Shadow"

"All right Alex! I think you have the kicks and punches down! Now as a test you'll spar against Becky" Bruce said. They were all in the batcave and Alex had been learning roll kicks and hard punches. Sweat rolled down the muscle shirt he was wearing and he was so tired but he needed to spar. He needed to show Becky he was worthy of the training. For the past hour she had rolled her eyes at his pitiful punches and kicks. But now he would show her once and for all. Becky walked into the room in a tight fitting tank top and sweat pants.

"All right let's get this over with" Becky sighed, stepping into the sparring ring. Alex nodded and stepped in too, fists ready.

"Please do go easy on him Rebecca" Alfred said, about to sound of the start buzzer

Becky cringed at the use of her real name and rolled her eyes "Yes Uncle Alfred"

"Okay 1…2…3…Start!" Bruce called. Alfred set off the buzzer and they started to spar….

"OWWWWW!" Alex yelled clutching his stomach in pain. The fight had ended, an obvious win for Becky, and Bruce and Alfred were patching up his wounds.

"Just hold still master Alexander and tell us where the bruises are," Alfred said

"Well let's see I have bruises on my legs, arms, feet, shoulders, my head, AND IN PLACES I CAN'T MENTION IF I WANT TO KEEP THIS CONVERSATION RATED G! OWWWWW!" Alex yelled as he glared at Becky

"I know what you're going to say 'Xander, and I _did _go easy on you" Becky said leaning up against the wall of the infirmary in the mansion.

Alex sighed, "She's right. She did go easy on me and I'm still beat up. I'm not cut out to be a super hero. I don't belong here" Alex wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth and got up heading out the door of the infirmary

This shit just really isn't none of my business… 

Bruce looked at Becky and she sighed, "I know, I know, I should go after him" She said heading out the door

Alex sat on the ledge of the dock leading out into Steele city Harbor. The summer sun warmed his shoulders and the shining sun reflected beautifully onto the murky waters of the harbor. Becky walked out to the ledge and sat down next to him.

"You okay 'Xander?" She asked

Alex shook his head "I just…wanna be alone right now, okay?"

"But 'Xander-"

"Would you please stop calling me that? I'm not four years old any more!" He yelled

Becky bit her lip "Alex, you used to be my best friend. Bruce said you changed in these years, grew up. But you've changed for the worst. You really are a jerk" With that she got up and stormed off the dock.

"Becky wait!" He grabbed her shoulder and motioned for her to sit down again. She angrily crossed her arms and sat down.

"Becky, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just kind of…. frustrated. All these years my parents have been keeping so many secrets from me. And now I know them, now I'm following in their super hero footsteps. But I can't even spar against someone who's 4 inches shorter and 20 pounds lighter than me, no offence"

"None taken. It just takes some practice 'Xander." She said, staring off into the sunset

"So am I still a jerk?'

Becky smiled and leaned up against his shoulder "Nope. Maybe a little stupid, but not a jerk"

"Wanna head back inside?" Alex forced out of his mouth. After all it was hard for him to talk with a really pretty and sweaty girl leaning on his shoulder

Becky shook her head "Nope" she replied as they both just stared into the sunset…

To be continued….

**Next time: Alex's training continues and she's starting to get better. Meanwhile back in Gotham trouble strikes and Richard and Kori decide to fight crime one last time. Will they survive? Will they even be able to fit into their old costumes? **

Well, please review and I'll try to have chapter six up soon!


	6. chapter 6

Howdy y'all! Thank you all for the reviews! Here is chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Eminem, or Batman. However I do own the full set of Teen Titans plushies! YAAY!

On with the show….

_**Like Toy Soldiers**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"OWWW!" the scream echoed through the Steele city batcave, but this time it wasn't Alex.

"Okay 'Xander, you got me" Becky panted as Alex released his grasp on her. It was amazing what 4 days of rigorous training could do to one's fighting technique. Alex smiled and reached for his water bottle, sweat pouring down his face. It didn't make sense though. He could see it. Becky's muscles were bigger than his. She was the one who had been training her whole life. So now why was he the stronger one?

"Good work Alex. Becky may I speak to Alex alone for a second?" Bruce asked

Becky nodded and smirked as Alex gulped. A talk with Bruce? If he survived it would be the sign of the apocalypse.

"Dead man walking" Becky whispered in Alex's ear.

"Becky just go" Bruce said, frustrated.

Becky ran out of the batcave, never stopping once.

"Alex, I bet you're wondering why you're stronger than Becky, even though by all things rational she should still be able to kick your butt all the way back to Gotham city" Bruce said. Alex nodded "Well there's one thing you have to take into account. When you're a super hero, nothing goes the rational way. Alex, I'm going to tell you something that you won't believe, but it's the whole truth. You ready?"

Alex nodded. Over the past two weeks his life had been crazy enough. One more bit of crazy news would never hurt…

It was early morning in Gotham city, the sun just rising. You'd think that Kori would still be asleep. That's what she wanted to think too. Sadly though she was quiet nauseous, quite hungry, and puking her guts out. Fine for the moment Kori inched back to bed expecting to find her husband still sound asleep. No such luck

"You have morning sickness," He chanted in a singsong voice

"No I do not! I probably just have a little…food poisoning that's all" Kori replied as Richard wrapped his arms around her

"Suuuuuure. That's what you said before Alex was born too"

"I am not by any means pregnant! I am feeling much better now anyways"

"Are you sure?"

Kori nodded "positive. In fact, I will prove it to you"

Richard liked the sound of that "Mmm seems like someone wants to go back to bed"

Kori shook her head and giggled "No, not right now. Just close your eyes and I'll take you down there"

Kori led her husband downstairs, too the china cabinet and turned the sugar bowl at an exact 20 degrees so the stairs would come out. She walked him down the steps, turned on the sparing ring light and smiled.

"You may open your eyes now love" She said

Richard kept his eyes closed and breathed deeply "don't need to. We're in the batcave, no?"

Kori nodded as he opened his eyes "Ready to spar Robin?"

"You bet Star. The only thing is I have a strict rule about sparring against pregnant woman, especially when the child is mine"

"For the last time I am not pregnant! Now let's spar okay?"

"Okay love. I just warn you that this 32-year-old can still throw a good punch"

"As can this 32-year-old still knock you out with a Starbolt"…

"I'm WHAT?" Alex yelled

"Tamerainien. You aren't human Alex" Bruce replied

Alex look shocked for a second and then laughed, "Hah I get it, you're just trying to scare me! Ha ha, very funny Grandpa"

"This isn't a joke Alex. You're mother is the rightful heir to the throne of Tameran. When you were born it was speculated that you'd be half human and half tamerainien but the tamerainien chromosomes overrode the human ones. That's why you're stronger, that's why you have powers"

Alex sat down and put his head in his hands "Another secret. Another lie. How long did they plan to keep all this shit from me huh?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes "Watch your language Alexander. They did this for your safety. So you could grow up to be normal"

Alex headed towards the door "Yeah well…look I need to be alone right now" He stormed off towards the dock. Becky came into the room and Bruce glared at her "I know, I know, I should go after him. Rebecca Kaylee Gordon off to deal with the psycho yet again " Becky stated heading towards the dock.

The sun shined on the dock. Becky sat down next to Alex.

"Just do me a favor, okay?" Alex asked turning to Becky

"Sure. What?" Becky asked. In a second Alex had his lips on hers and she pulled away abruptly

"NEVER again 'Xander NEVER AGAIN!" She yelled pushing him into the icy cold water of Steele city harbor. Becky stormed into the mansion.

"How did your talk with Alex go Becky?" Bruce asked

Becky grabbed him by the collar "next time he's feeling depressed YOU GO TALK TO HIM!" Becky yelled, letting go of his collar and storming off to her room.

"So c…c…cold" Alex shivered coming into the room, freezing wet

Alfred came into the room and sighed "Come along master Alexander, I'll go heat up the tub for you"

"Th…that would be…g…. g…great" Alex shivered as Bruce wrapped a towel around his shoulders

"I don't know what you did to upset her but don't do it again" Bruce said

Alex nodded, shivering "Don't worry I won't"

On the other side of Steele city harbor the Titans east tower lay amuck. Bits of paneling had fallen into the harbor; the windows were covered with dust and dirt. The inside was even more filled with dust and debris. Bumblebee placed her hand on the wall to the main room.

"Sad, isn't it?" Bumblebee asked solemnly

Speedy nodded "Yeah"

"Si" Answered Mas, his twin missing. In the last fight with Brother blood, blood had captured Menos and no one had seen him since. The three were in their thirties, well Mas was still in his late twenties. Aqualad had moved back to Atlantis. Mas was a DJ for a Spanish radio station. Speedy worked as a trainer at a gym. Bumblebee was a scientist in the Steele city branch of Wayne enterprises. The titans east were no more.

"It doesn't have to be sad," A mysterious dark figure said, leaning up against the crumbling walls.

"Doug how in hell did you get here?" Speedy asked grabbing the mysterious boy by the collar

Doug shrugged and smiled "I teleported"

"_Right"_ Bumblebee said looking around, figuring Raven and Beastboy were somewhere near

"What? Is that answer not good enough for you? Or would you like 'I just flew in from Gotham city and boy are my arms tired'?" Doug asked

"Whatever. What do you want numskull?" Speedy asked

"I,_ the most brilliant_ Douglas Mattathias Loganus, or otherwise known as 'the artist formally known as Doug', or just plain Doug Mathew Logan, bring to you a plan that can reunite the Titans forever!" Doug exclaimed

"Does this plan entail dangerous bombs ad threatening people _again_?" Bumblebee asked

"No! Well not much…all we need to do is convince the Grayson's to join again, and if they don't agree by will they will by force!"

"For the last time in 10 years GO AWAY DOUG!" Speedy, Bumblebee, and even Mas (though in Spanish) yelled

"Fine be that way" Doug pouted, teleporting back to Gotham city.

"That kid has serious problems" Speedy and Bumblebee said in unison.

"Si" agreed Mas "si"

Richard had Kori pinned to the floor. "8…9…" he counted. Right before he could get to the winning 10 Kori sprang up and kicked him in to the wall.

"I surrender " Richard admitted, hopping to his feet and kissing his wife "You always win sparring. It shows I'm old. I can't even win against a pregnant woman"

Kori crossed her arms "Don't make me say it"

"Say what?" Richard asked

"What I've been saying all morning. I am not by any means-" Kori was cut off by a flashing red light and a beeping noise in the batcave.

"Burglar alert. Burglar alert in east Gotham city." The computer said

"I thought Bruce turned off the alert ages ago!" Kori said over the beeping

Richard nodded "We must have activated it when we were sparring" he ran over to the computer and turned off the beeping and the light.

"Seems there are some burglars steeling some stuff from Derek Wyatt's jewelry store in east Gotham" he said clicking some buttons

"Robin love, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kori asked with a smiled

"If it entails beating the crap out of those burglars and becoming Robin and Starfire one last time, then yes" he beamed pressing the buttons to open the costume cases. There sat the Robin costume, the Starfire costume, and their old communicators. They both smiled and took their costumes.

"Urg, though it may not look like it, I believe I have out grown the skirt size on this skirt," Kori said, struggling to fit into the purple mini skirt

"Man these green pants are waaaaaaay to tight on me-was I ever this skinny?" Richard asked. He didn't look any heavier than he had when he was 16; no he still was extremely thin for a man of 32. Age was just taking its affects.

Kori looked down and giggled, "Yes Richard, but all the females in Gotham will enjoy that"

"Yup, and all the males will enjoy that that purple top is 5 sizes to tight on you" He smiled

5 minutes later and much squeezing into much too tight clothes later they were all set and ready to go. Richard jumped on his Redbird motorcycle and strapped his helmet on. Kori started flying towards the scene of the crime.

"Robin paging Star, do you hear me Starfire?" Robin asked over the communicator

Starfire giggled "Loud and clear boss"

"I have the burglars in sight. Can you see 'em?"

"Affirmative"

"Roger that"

"Is one of the burglars names Roger?" Starfire asked, puzzled

Robin sighed "No love, it's radio talk for affirmative or…. never mind let's just get 'em!" Robin leaped off the motorcycle and Starfire flew down to stand next to him. The burglars dropped their bags full of jewelry.

"The Titans!" One of them exclaimed in shock

"Only two of the Titans. We have 5 people. We can take 'em," One of the burglars said running up to Robin, ready to punch him. Robin just blocked the punch and hit him back, into a wall. The other four burglars charged at the two Titans. Starfire hit them all with Starbolts and Robin punched what was left of their self-esteem into a wall, a dumpster, and the back of a '97 pick up truck.

"We can't take 'em! Leave the jewelry and scram boys!" The head burglar proclaimed as they all dropped their bags and ran off into the night.

Robin smiled and picked up the bag and opened it.

"What were they steeling Robin?" Starfire asked

"This is odd. There were so many valuable things in that store and all they stole were worthless, horribly cut emeralds" Robin said examining the small pebble like emeralds

"But why? Can emeralds be used to fuel anything?" Starfire asked

Robin shrugged and closed the bag "I'll investigate it. We're not the super heroes anymore anyways so it really isn't our problem. The only thing that matters is we won"

"Yes we were victorious!" Starfire exclaimed hugging her husband tightly "And as much as I am glad we were victorious, excuse me while I go throw up" Starfire said, flying home. Robin laughed and chased her on the Motorcycle.

"Don't say it Richard" Kori said just as soon as she had finished throwing up, having reached Wayne manor in a matter of seconds.

"Fine. I won't" Richard said with a smile pulling out a sign he had made with markers that said 'you have morning sickness' in big black letters

"For the last time Richard-"

"Let's not get into this argument again. We just kicked super hero butt. I think we should relax" Richard said sitting down and pulling his wife into his lap and turning on the television.

"Alright. But please _no watching football games._ You know how crazy you get when the Gotham city Bats don't win" Kori said wrapping her arms around him

"Fine" Richard replied flipping channels

"_Welcome to Mr. Rogers neighborhood. Today we will learn about telling the truth. Kids should always tell the truth to their parents, and parents should always tell the truth to their kids…"_

Richard abruptly flipped the channel. Kori close her eyes and leaned her head on Richard's chest "We could learn a lot from the Mr. Rogers"

Richard nodded and listened to what this new channel was saying

"_Welcome to the jewelry channel. Today we will learn about jewelry that can be used to fuel things. First is the emerald. Emeralds can be used to fuel bombs, missiles, and lastly Croniton detonators…"_

Richard and Kori looked at each other and then laughed "Nah" they said in unison as Richard flipped the Channel to the football game. This time Kori didn't protest….

_To be continued…._

Next time: Alex is finishing up his training with Bruce and Becky is still fuming mad. Will Alex ever become a super hero? Will Becky ever forgive him? And meanwhile back in Gotham city, a sinister man hunts for emeralds to power his ultimate evil idea…

Okay y'all well that was chapter 6, please review and I'll try to have 7 up soon!


	7. chapter 7

Howdy y'all! I'm back! Sorry about all the long waits on all my stories, I have not been able to write for various reasons for the past two months. However I am back now, a better writer than before (hopefully). I will be trying to get all my stories updated within the vicinity of a week. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me for making y'all wait two months…okay now I'm sounding like a cheesy romance novel, I'll stop.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman however I do own my ticket stubs from the three times I've seen Star Wars Episode III! I saw it twice on opening day and another time opening weekend and I am seeing it again tomorrow Yaaaay!

On with the show…

**Like Toy Soldiers**

**Chapter 7**

Alex shook out his dripping wet hair. Even in summer Steele city harbor was known for 40-degree water temperatures. A warm bath had helped but his hair was still freezing. He scrubbed tiny bits of ice out of his hair and ran it under the warm sink water. When the icicles had melted off he blow-dried his hair. As he put jell in he took a second to think.

'_How could I be so stupid?'_ he thought '_Becky doesn't like me! And I sure as hell don't blame her'_

He shook his hair out and stared outside. It was dinnertime. He slipped a pair of khakis and a polo shirt on and walked down the hall to his room. Somewhere between the bathroom and his room however he got sidetracked and pried opened Becky's bedroom door slightly. She lay on her bed reading a book.

"Hey what book are you reading?" He asked

Becky blushed "Nothing. It's…nothing"

"Nothing? Looks more like a book to me. Let me see!" Alex exclaimed grabbing the book. He immediately went into a fit of laughter "A cheesy romance novel?" He asked between laughs

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" She said grabbing the book and tossing it across the room

"Look Becky about earlier…"

"Yeah. Look 'Xander, it's not that I don't like you; you're my best friend. I'd just like it to stay that way. You're too much like a brother to me," Becky said, nervously staring down at the floor

Alex nodded "Yeah. Still best friends?' He asked, extending his hand

Becky shook his hand "Best friends"

"Hungry?" she asked a few moments later. Alex was just staring into space. Alex zapped back into reality and nodded "always"

"Grandpa, may I have some wine?" Alex asked as they ate dinner

"No Alex" Bruce replied pouring himself a glass. Everyone was sitting at the dinning room table. Alfred came in and served everyone else some pieces of steak and then sat down

"Alfred may I have some wine?" Alex asked, testing his luck with the old man

"No master Alexander, you may not" Alfred replied

Becky giggled. Alex scowled

" Oh I get your angle. Grandpa may I _please_ have some wine?"

"No"

"Alfred may I-"

"No"

"But Gramps, can't I-"

"No"

Alex scowled and reached for the dainty bottle of steak sauce. He made a face. There wasn't more than a quart of sauce in the small delicate bottle. Not nearly enough. He started pouring it all on.

"Alexander, we take our sauce in moderation" Alfred said

Alex rolled his eyes, reached for a teaspoon and started scooping sauce out daintily.

"Happy now?" he scowled

"That's not what he meant 'Xander" Becky said taking a big scoop of salad "if you want to stay skinny enough to fight crime you eat in moderation and not 15 pounds of steak sauce"

"I wouldn't be talking veggie girl. Why aren't you eating meat anyway? What do you starve yourself or something?" Alex asked, finally satisfied with a quart of sauce on his steak

"No, as much as this might surprise you, some people in this world don't eat 15 pound steaks" Becky replied

"Oh. So that's why you're so skinny. Well look here veggie girl, I'm skinny and I still eat steak. So ha!" He said eating his steak

The doorbell rang.

"Ah that must be master Mas here for his English lesson. I'll go" Alfred said

"I'll greet him too," Bruce said as the two men headed for the door.

"The coast clear?" Alex asked

"Uhm yeah…" Becky replied, deep in confusion

Alex seized the wine bottle and poured two glasses full of wine. He took one and chugged it down and did the same with the other.

"Alex! You could get drunk off of that!" Becky scolded

A drunken smile flashed on his face "Y'know ms. you look a lot like Becky" He hiccupped

"You idiot I am Becky!" She yelled

He chuckled "You yell like her too"

He was drunk "Oh shit" Becky whispered grabbing his hand and pulling his upstairs. She panted as they reached the top of the long spiraling staircase.

Alex teetered a bit "Hey that's funny, you look like the girl who looked like Becky," He said drunkenly

She shook her head and went into the library. Bruce had a coffee maker in there and she made a bubbling cup of warm steamy coffee….

"No! Please don't make me go…" Kori whined, struggling to escape her husband's words. She was being too stubborn to listen to him.

"Starfire you _have _to go to the pregnancy doctor! You threw up all yesterday and now today!" He said

"But Robin, the doctor is what you earth people call 'a perv'" She whined

Richard chuckled "No, he's not"

"Yes he is! Do you see the way he stares at me when he makes me take of my shirt for the scans? Those are not just friendly doctor stares!" She protested

"True. But he _is_ the best pregnancy doctor in Gotham city"  
"Richard I hate to break this to you, but he is the _only _pregnancy doctor in Gotham city"

"Aw c'mon love you are just being whiney. You're pregnant and you know it and we are going to the doctor _now_" Richard said wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair playfully

"And what if I do not cooperate?" She asked playfully

"Oh no need to worry about that love, I have my ways" Richard said scooping her off her feet and pulling her into a numbing kiss. When he set his beautiful wife down she could barely move from the goodness of the kiss.

"Okay Robin, I will go" She said, a dizzy smile on her face.

"Thought so" Richard answered….

"Ugh where am I?" Alex asked, coming back into consciousness. He had a huge headache.

"Welcome to your hangover" Becky said "time to get down to the gym. One final test and then we're going on night patrol"

"Right" Alex said forcing himself off of the bed. He winced as his head pounded, but forced himself to walk down the steps to the batcave anyways.

Bruce rolled up his sleeves and gripped the Bo staff. He was getting too old for this, he knew. Still, this was something he had to do. Some how, he felt like he had failed Batgirl and Robin. Batgirl was dead and Robin had cast away his super hero life, had thrown away all his talents. Now two new hopes for justice were standing right in front of him. Rebecca Gordon. Alexander Grayson. Batgirl. Robin.

"The test has begun"

Alex closed his eyes and swung at Bruce, knocking the man down to his feet. Bruce sprang up quickly and kicked Alex in the shins. Alex winced in pain. He wasn't trying hard enough. In his mind he pictured the bullies that had somehow vowed to make his life miserable. In his mind his hands flashed blue and his eyes flashed green. In his mind he fired at them, Starbolt after Starbolt. In his mind Becky appeared and punched the bullies hard, forcing them to crumple to their feet. She pulled out a bat-a-rang and threw it at the bullies, in his mind. Alex opened his eyes. Scorch marks from Starbolts laced the room. Becky clutched a bat-a-rang, sweating. Bruce was on the floor, his nose was bleeding, and his arm had a Starbolt scorch mark. Bruce laughed and smiled.

"The test is over. You both pass"

**To be continued….**

Next time: Being a super hero isn't easy. Alex learns that the very very hard way…

All right y'all this time I really do promise I'll update soon. I'm back into the writing groove and ready to write! See y'all soon, review please, and may the force be with you all.


	8. chapter 8

Howdy y'all! Well here is chapter 8…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman however I do own my ticket stub from when I saw Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the sith for the 4th time (which was 2 days ago!)! Woo Go Obi-wan!

On with the show….

**Like Toy Soldiers**

**Chapter 8**

Steele City at night is quite a sight to see. A city that looks dismal in the daytime is totally transformed by the night sky, the glittering moon. Most people think that it is beautiful. Alexander Grayson however thinks that it is still a dismal, crappy city. Why is that? Because he has had to stand out in the cold of a Steele City summer night for four hours. Because he is utterly freezing and Bruce says that super heroes don't wear jackets. Because Becky is being a total head case. Because while Becky gets the cool black Batgirl outfit he is stuck wearing a geeky pair of green pants and a clashing red top. Bruce says that Alfred is making him a new uniform. Alex says whatever. Alex is bored to death.

"You there 'Xander?" Becky asks, waving a hand in front of the boy's masked face

"Unfortunately, yes" Alex answers

Becky rolls her eyes and sits down on the edge of the roof of the apartment building. Unlike Alex she has been on night patrol. But before, it has always been with Bruce. Bruce always finds trouble. He finds a person who threw a candy wrapper on the floor and makes them pick it up. Bruce finds a little old lady to help cross the street.

It is also different because before she had not passed the test. Before she was merely a little girl tagging along. Tonight she is a real super hero. A real bored super hero.

Becky shuts her eyes. She hears he mother's voice but only faintly. Becky is scared. Becky can barely even remember what her mother's voice sounds like anymore. She shuts her eyes and sees something in her mind's eye. A coin, flipping through the air. The communicators buzz in Alex and Becky's pockets. There is finally trouble on this cold night, and Becky knows who it is. Becky's worst nightmare who haunts her every bad dream….

…Two Face…

Gotham at night. It was a mystical sight and now that he lived here Doug thought of checking it out. He sat on the roof of the apartment building he called home and stared off into space.

"This is stupid" Doug remarked as he shivered in the chill of the early summer night. He drummed his fingers on the roofs edge.

"Not really" a voice replied. Doug had no need to turn around to see who it was

"How'd you know I was up here mom?" Doug asked

Raven smiled "Motherly intuition"

Doug smirked "Telepathy?"

She laughed and sat down on the roofs edge beside her son "You over analyze things Douglas"

Doug stared down at the city street below "Hey mom?"

She nodded "Yes?"

"If someone was to do something bad in order to do something good would it be bad?"

"Uhm…. well I suppose so Douglas. What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean like let's say someone was to…. threaten someone into rejoining a group they were once in so the threatener can have a normal life. Would that be bad?"

Raven laughed, "I suppose so Dougey. Now go to bed, its way past your bed time"

"Okay. Goodnight mom" Doug said heading in. He turned the corner and walked down a flight of steps to his family's apartment. He turned the key and walked into the small place he called home. He walked into his unpacked room, jumped on the bed, turned into a tiny kitten and curled up….

Raven sat on the roof. Roofs meant a lot to her, she had never really thought of it before. Not this roof per say but another roof. The roof of titans tower. She had sat there many a time. She had meditated there, watched the others play volley ball there, meditated there some more, shared her first kiss with Beastboy there, meditated some more. But most of all, she had been with her friends there. The Titans. Her family basically. Raven narrowed her eyes and focused in on Wayne manor. She wondered what her old friends, Robin and Starfire, were up to now….

The Grayson's 2021 Ferrari pulled up into the driveway of Wayne manor after a long visit at the doctors.

"Don't say it" Kori pleaded

"Say what?" Richard asked playfully

She sighed, "Please don't say 'I told you so'"

He smiled "Fine"

"Thank you" She said, leaning her head against his chest

"Told you so, I did" he laughed

"Ha ha funny. We have a tamerainien word for those who annoy and it isn't very nice…" She smirked

"Really?" He said opening the car door as they stepped out. They walked inside and upstairs to their bedroom.

"Mm love you go to bed, I'm going to check up on Alex" Richard said wrapping his arms around her

"Alright. Tell him I love him" Starfire said sleepily

"I will" Richard said bending down to Kori's stomach "Goodnight to you little girl and or boy"

"_And_ or? How can it be…. never mind. Are you going to insist speaking to my stomach for the next 9 months again?"

Richard smiled and nodded "Always. Goodnight my love" He said, kissing her gently

"Pleasant Slorvax" She said heading back to the bedroom. She lay down and sighed. Looking at her stomach she said "Pleasant Slorvax to you too, little one, and may you turn out to be more normal then your big brother" She laughed

It wasn't Two Face, instead it was petty burglars. Still, in every one of them Becky saw the scarred and evil face of Two Face….

Becky sat in the living room of Steele City Wayne manor, her eyes peeking over the edge of her book. It was a book about Cars. "My parents didn't die in a car crash, did they?" Becky asked 

_Bruce looked up from his book about the complex anatomy of bats "excuse me?"_

"_If my mother was so strong she wouldn't have been so easily defeated. You're hiding something from me"_

_Bruce shook his head "I don't understand"_

"_Of course you do. All you all ever do is lie"_

_Bruce sighed, "You're a smart girl Rebecca"_

"_Who killed them?"_

_Bruce paused and shook his head._

"_Bruce I'm 10 years old now. I want to know the truth, no matter what cost"_

"Two Face. Harvey Two face. In an attempt to pick us off one by one he bombed your parents car. Your father was killed instantly; your mother was paralyzed from the waist down. She managed to injure two face a little herself, but he killed her with some poisonous toxins. I'm sorry Rebecca"…

Becky found that behind her batgirl mask she was crying. With a single punch she broke one of the burglar's neck. She heard it snap. She smiled….

Alex fired a Starbolt at one of the burglars. It pushed him into a wall and Alex punched him. Blood everywhere, the burglar collapsed to the ground, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Alex didn't see a burglar fall. Instead he saw Cam the bully in the pool of blood. Alex smiled….

…One burglar left. Two face in Becky's eyes. Rex the Bully in Alex's. A bat-a-rang is thrown, knocking the burglar down. An Alien strength punch is directed at the burglar's stomach. The thief gasps. The last thing he sees in his conscious state is a mass of bolts of light fired at his face….

Two new heroes. Both different but they share one thing in common: they both seek revenge….

Richard walked down to the batcave, walked up to the communicator screen and dialed Bruce's number.

"Hello?" The older mans image flashed on screen

"Hey Bruce, just wanted to see how Alex was doing" Richard said, sitting down

"Doing great. He and Becky are becoming really good friends"

"Great. Can I speak to him?"

"He…. decided to hit the sack early. We had a busy day today, we went to the amusement park, we went on a nature hike…"

"A nature hike? Alex? Doesn't sound like my son…. what have you been feeding him?"

Bruce laughed "maybe some time away from home did him good. Can I ask a favor of you Richard?"

"Sure Bruce. Shoot"

"I think some time away from home would be good for Rebecca too. I was wondering, do you think she can stay with you? Maybe for the school year so she can meet some new people…"

"Of course! We'd love to have Becky here" Richard replied

"Great. So tomorrow when I send Alex home she'll be coming with"

"Sounds good. Goodnight Bruce"

"Goodnight Robin"…

The next morning Alex and Becky packed their things. For Alex it was just the bag of a weeks worth of clothes he had brought with him. For Becky it was a year's worth. She couldn't believe Bruce was making her leave here. Leave the house she had lived in for 7 years; leave Uncle Alfred, her only real family…

Becky had all her clothes packed. She took a box and put in most of her books, video games, and pictures. One was a picture of her and her Uncle Alfred in London when she was 4 at a family reunion. Her parents were in the back round along with some assorted cousins. The next was her most prized possessions: a portrait of her and her parents that had been taken 3 weeks before they died. Becky held back a tear and put the picture in the box, along with her laptop computer. She closed the box and then reopened it, pulling out her family's picture and scanning it into the computer, making another copy. She printed out the copy and stuck it in a crack in the wall. Now her family lived on in this house too.

"Rebecca" He uncle said from the doorway "ready to go?"

She nodded and shut the box. She wasn't sure when she'd see her Uncle again. She found herself crying, and Alfred hugging her…..

Alex held his duffle bag in his hand and headed towards the door "Bye Alfred" He said

"Goodbye master Alexander and remember; to do good is one thing. Become a hero and you become something different entirely," Alfred said

Alex looked puzzled "What is that?"

Alfred smiled "A legend, Mr. Grayson"….

To be continued… 

**Next Time: Becky and Alex soon find that the streets of Gotham are nothing like in the video games…**

All right y'all well that was chapter 8, please review and I'll try to have 9 up soon! May the Force be with you all!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! Sorry for the long wait for an update, i was having computer problems. Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is kind of short and pointless but it just fills the gap between one part of the story to the next. The next chapter will be up much quicker! Please review! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman, but Batman Begins comes out on DVD Tuesday! Yay!

On with the show….

**Like Toy Soldiers**

**Chapter 9**

After a few hours on Bruce's private jet the two children were growing antsy. Alex sat cross-legged on his seat, swaying back and forth, and singing off key.

"I'm leaving on a jet plane; don't know when I'll be back again…" He sang, swaying back and forth

"Oh for gosh sakes Alex, shut UP!" Becky, finally fed up with the singing, shouted.

"Awww man Beks, I wasn't even at the third verse!" Alex complained

"What a tragedy" Becky remarked, turning towards the window

"It is! I mean, since you said I couldn't watch anymore MTV I have NOTHING to do!" Alex exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air

"Then find a way to entertain yourself" Becky grumbled as she turned over and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"But I was!"

After a few minutes of silence Alex unbuckled his seat belt and walked to the huge window the encompassed the back half of the plane.

"Clouds….Clouds….hey, that cloud looks like a checkerboard! Ha! Clouds……" Alex then thought he saw something faintly below the clouds. It was just an outline but….

"Becky!" He said, shaking her violently, "Wake up! We're here!"

Becky opened her eyes slowly "we are?"

"Yup! I saw the outline of the huge McDonalds golden archy M shaped thing that's on the top of the Ritz Gotham!"

Becky lifted an eyebrow "There's a huge McDonalds….on the top of a fancy hotel?"

Alex nodded "Yup!"

"Let me guess: There's a huge Starbucks on the floor below that"

Alex nodded "yeah! How'd ya know?"

Becky shook her head "What has this world come to?"

After the plane landed and Becky had said her hellos to Richard and Kori she headed to her room to unpack. It had been her room years ago, before she moved with Bruce. The walls were still pink and her Minnie Mouse bed spreads were still on her bed.

"This room needs _lots_ of work" Becky said to herself…..

"Feels so good to be home!" Alex exclaimed as he plopped down on his bed

"Alex, please put your clothes back in the _drawer_ instead of on the floor this time" Kori said as she entered the room

"Yeah, whatever"

"Alex?"

"Yeah mom?"

"How would you feel if you had a baby brother or sister?"

Alex dropped the entire contents of his duffle bag on the floor with a blank expression.

"Alexander? Are you okay?"

A moment later he toppled over laughing "I'm away for, what, a week? And I come back and you're pregnant! HA! I guess you and Dad did need some alone time"

Kori shook her head "Alex, sometimes I don't know what to do with you"

He smiled "Yeah, me too"

Three hours and two cans of black paint later Becky had totally transformed her room. Two of the walls were black. She had black pillow cases and blankets on her bed, and punk rock posters on her walls.

She stepped back and admired her work "I should be a home decorator"

"Hello, Becky. I see you've moved in" Richard said with a laugh

Becky smiled "Yeah. Hey, I have this Minnie mouse stuff from when I used to live here, where should I donate it?"

"Oh, we'll take it. We'll be needing it soon. If Kori has a girl, that is"

"A baby? Wow, Alex'll be surprised"

"Nah, Kori told him and he rolled over laughing"

"Typical"

Becky's alarm clock went off at 3 AM. She sprang out of bed and got dressed and ran downstairs and to the china cabinet. Slowly moving the sugar bowl like Alex had told her a door opened in the floor and she fell down to the cave.

"OW!"

Alex laughed "Told you there was a fall"

"No you didn't!" Becky exclaimed

"Hmm, yeah, I am evil, aren't I?"

"Whatever. Do you have the uniforms?"

Alex threw her the black batgirl attire "Yup"

During the day Gotham city looked like a grungy, poor excuse for the largest city in the world. But at night it was beautiful. Street lamps and billboards and skylights lit up the sky. Becky and Alex had been sitting on top of one of the apartment complexes for a while now.

"You know, this is pretty, but I really thought that we were here to, I don't know, fight crime?" Becky said sharply

Alex glared back "If there is no crime going on how are we supposed to fight it? That's why we're waiting here, duh" He replied

Becky stood up "well, if we're here, mine as well practice some moves while we wait"

Alex smiled and stood up "You got it"

"Sea monkey stole my money" Doug slurred in his sleep, "No, my tennis racket, evil monkey of doom!"

Everything was quite in the apartment for once. No rain dripped from the window and no one was holding a house party on the roof. Peacefulness was something Doug liked.

A giant Thud sound disturbed his sleep. He rolled over and tried to ignore it until it sounded again.

"What is that?" Doug whispered as he rolled out of bed. After five more clanking sounds and a giant "Ow" Doug decided to investigate. He pulled on a purple shirt, green cargo pants and a official Teen Titans sweatshirt he headed for the door of the apartment and closed it softly. He walked over to the small set of stairs and walked up to the door of the roof. Through the window he could see to people in super hero costumes fighting. Switching into a Tiger he barged the door down and knocked the two people down. The boy caught himself before he fell but the girl slid and nearly fell off the roof.

The boy, who was wearing a Robin costume, punched Doug down and then his eyes and hands turned blue.

Doug turned back into a human and then used his powers to push the boy onto the ground, causing his mask to fall off.

"Hey! I know you!" The both said at the same time.

The boy stood up "You're Doug, the guy with the weird hair from the arcade"

"And you're Alex, the guy with the….normal hair from the arcade!" Doug exclaimed

Becky stood up and rubbed her head "Did I miss something?"

"I'm confused" Doug said, shaking his head.

"I'm not," Alex said "You're Beastboy Raven's son, of the Teen Titans. I'm Robin and Starfire's son"

"And who's she?" Doug asked, pointing to Becky

"Oh, that's Becky. She's Batgirl's daughter"

"Who?"

"Ya know, Batman's sidekick, Batgirl?"

"I thought your Dad was Batman's sidekick"

"No, he had two"

"Oh"

"So why did you come up here and beat us up?" Becky asked

"I thought you were villains"

"Oh"

"Wait, now I'm confused again…"…

**To be continued…**

**Next time: Doug, Becky, and Alex form an alliance to save the city and the Titans, but will 3 teenagers be enough to resurrect an old team and stop a restless villain?**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews and here is a very much longer chapter 10. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a big 'ol pile of homework. Would the creators of teen titans possible be willing to trade?

On with the show….

**_Like Toy Soldiers_**

_** Chapter 10**_

"What we need is a piece of paper, that'll keep us organized" Doug decided

"Hmmm," Alex thought for a minute and then dug into the pocket of his uniform "Does a wrapper from El Taco count as paper?"

"Uh, sure" Doug said, placing the wrapper on the roof top "Now all we need is a writing implement"

"Got it" Alex said, digging into his utility belt and holding out a pen. Becky looked at him quizzically.

"What? You never know when you might have to write something down." Alex said as Doug grabbed the pen.

"Whatever," Doug said, drawing for a few seconds. He stopped and motioned to the taco wrapper chart, "This is Alex, this is Becky, and this is me"

"That does not look like me! I have more then three fingers!" Becky exclaimed

"Yeah, and you made me look funny!" Alex complained

"Oh, he didn't have to draw you to do that…"

"SHUT UP!" Doug screamed as his eyes turned black. Alex and Becky stopped their bantering and his eyes turned back to normal. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, these are pictures of us. I drew two arrows for each of us. My arrows point to my mom on one side, and my dad on the other" Doug drew what faintly looked like Beastboy and Raven, "and Alex's arrows point to Robin and Starfire. Now, an arrow down from Robin points to Batman and then another arrow from him points to Becky's arrow which is her mom, Batgirl"

"Yeah, okay, we knew all that" Becky said, crossing her arms

"Hmm, you're right, that didn't help at all" Doug said, tossing the El Taco wrapper over the side of the roof.

"I think the real point here is that we're kind of confused with the idea of all our parents being super heroes. It's still new to me. But most of all is the fact that our parents were friends, Doug" Alex said

"_Were _being the keyword. I've been trying my whole life to get the Teen Titans back together. To tell you the truth Alex, I was even thinking of bombing Wayne Manor to scare you all into reforming the group" Doug said, staring at the ground and shuffling his feet.

"Wow, that's stupid" Becky said, staring up at the sky.

"Well, if our parents don't want to be a team anymore it's up to us. How about we all form a new team" Alex suggested.

"Yeah!" Doug said, doing a little victory dance.

After a few minutes of silent pondering Alex looked up from staring at the rooftop.

"We need a name" Alex said

"Okay, I so totally got it: The Fantastic 4!" Doug said, continuing his victory dance

Becky shook her head "Two problems with that, buddy. First one is that we're only 3 people. Second one is that name has been taken"

"Really?"

"Really really"

Doug scratched his name in thought "Okay how's this one: The Super Friends"

"Taken"

"Damn it! They took all my name ideas!" Doug said, rapidly sitting down and crossing his arms.

"How about we just be The New Teen Titans?" Alex suggested

"Yeah!" Doug exclaimed

"Hmm…" Becky thought for a second "Even though I have a strong feeling that name has been taken before, I like it"

"So it's settled then" Alex said, with his I'm-such-a-genius smile on.

"Titans forever!" Doug said extending his hand.

"Forever" Becky repeated, resting her hand on top of his.

With a smile Alex placed his hand on top of Becky's. "Forever"

**_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_**

"Jemima"

"What?" Richard said, rolling over.

"Jemima. I think it is a splendid name to give our soon-to-be child" Kori said as she flipped through the Baby Name book.

"Kori honey, give it a rest. We have 9 months before this baby is going to be born, we can give it a name then" Richard said with a groan as he placed a pillow over his head.

Kori sniffed "Well, I for one am picking out a name tonight, and if you do not wish to be part of the thought process I shall pick one out myself. How does Bertha sound to you?"

Richard groaned and sat up "Fine, you win"

Kori clapped happily "Marvelous! Now, help me pick out a suitable name. Now, again, what about Jemima?"

Richard rubbed his eyes and blinked "stop kidding yourself, Starfire. I know you want to give our baby a Tamerainien name"

She put down the book and sighed and rested her head on Richard's shoulder "Oh, Richard, I know we can't do that"

He put her arm around her and kissed the top of her head "Who says?"

She closed her eyes "It's just the way things are now"

"Maybe we should tell Alex…"

She sat up "Ridiculous. I will not allow that. Now for the 7th time Richard, what about Jemima?"

"Never"

"Please?"

He shook his head with a smile "Not on my life will I have a child of mine be named after a Maple Syrup company!"

"Not on your life? I suppose I shall have to kill you then" Kori said with a giggle, throwing a pillow at her husband's head.

He grabbed a pillow and flung it at her "Oh, its war now"

She grabbed the pillow mid-flight and flung it back, hard, at her unsuspecting Husband. He fell of the bed with a thump. As he started to get up Kori peered over the side of the bed.

"Bertha, then?"

"You'll have to kill me twice to get me to agree to that one"

"You always ruin my fun." Kori complained with a mock pout

He climbed back on the bed and wrapped his arms around her once more "Bertha and Jemima are out. Forever"

"Perhaps if I suggest it again in a few months you will have-"

"Never"

"All right, I shall try not to choose any more names that are considered unflattering by your planetary standards"

"Thank you"

And they sealed it with a kiss.

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

**One week later**

It was a cheery, sunny summer morning. Becky was awoken by the streaming sunlight that seemed to enjoy pushing its way through the blinds on her bedroom window. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and got up.

"Stupid sunlight"

About an hour later she was washed and dressed and the smell of microwave pancakes filled the house. She tied her hair into her normal braids and walked down to the dining room.

"Good morning Rebecca" Richard greeted as she came into the room.

The sound of constant chomping stopped and Alex looked up from his plate, maple syrup all over his face "Morning, Beks"

Kori came into the room with a plate full of steaming pancakes "Who wants some more?"

"ME ME ME!" Alex exclaimed

Kori placed the serving dish on the table and Alex promptly grabbed ten, while Becky daintily put 3 on her plate. Alex looked around and found the syrup next to his father's plate.

"SYRUP!" Alex exclaimed, pouring almost the entire bottle on his small mountain of pancakes. Richard grabbed the syrup bottle.

"No more syrup" he said, mock sternly.

Alex shrugged "okay" he said as he dug in.

Richard looked over at Becky "We don't do well with sugar based products in this household"

"I see. How does he eat all that?"

"Very quickly"

About 10 minutes later Becky was done daintily eating her pancakes and Alex was done with his 5th helping. He wiped his face free of syrup, pretending to be a civilized human being, and grabbed Becky's arm.

"Peace out my parental units!" He called as he dragged Becky out of the dining room and to the door. Kori shudder as it slammed loudly behind them.

"Please tell me I was not the to drop him on his head"

_**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

Alex pulled Becky to the large shed behind the mansion. He grabbed a blue motorcycle helmet off a shelf as Becky looked in awe. Even the shed was fancy. Wayne Manor hadn't been _this _fancy when she lived there. Alex looked at variety of different helmets that were on the shelf and comparing them to the size of Becky's head in his mind. He finally found a pink one that was one of his mother's and threw it to her.

"What's this for?" Becky asked

"Motorcycling. Doug invited us over" Alex said, motioning her to put the helmet on.

"When?"

"This morning. He called"

Becky put the helmet on her head and clicked the straps together "I didn't hear the phone ring"

Alex rolled his eyes "My private phone line, duh. Everyone has one"

Becky snorted "No, they don't"

Alex shook his head "I meant in my family. Your room does too"

"Really?"

"Really really" He motioned over to the row of motorcycles that was in a neat row, "Pick one"

"Excuse me?" She asked, trying to process his words.

"Pick one, let's go" He said, hopping on a blue motor-cycle that had _'Xander _airbrushed on the side.

"This might have not occurred to you but I CAN'T DRIVE A MOTOR CYCLE!"she shouted.

"Really? Wow, okay. Here, hop on behind me" He replied, motioning to the passenger space on the motorcycle.

"You have got to be kidding me"

"Nope" He said, his grin wide. With a groan she jumped on the motorcycle and put her legs on both sides.

"Do you have a license to drive this thing?"

"License? You don't need a license to drive a motorcycle"

"Damn it"

"Nice try"

He started the engine and Becky winced. She wrapped her arms around his sides, obeying motorcycle safety rules, as much as it pained her.

"Comfy?" He asked, his smile even wider.

"Funny"

He pressed his foot to the peddle and off they were.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Next time: As summer comes to a close the villains start to appear….**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello there, and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Batman but if I did I would make every Wednesday cake day and every Wednesday all the characters from both of them would come and we would all bring out a cake and pretend like it was a surprise, because it's cake day.

Kudos to anyone who knows what movie I borrowed that line from…

On with the show…

**Like Toy Soldiers**

**Chapter 11**

Alex pressed the brake, and the motor cycle came to a halt.

"Well, I guess this is it" Alex said, looking up at the building. He swung his legs over the motorcycle and tried to get off when he realized that Becky was still clinging on to him for dear life.

"Uh...Beks?" He asked.

"Motorcycle…too….fast" Becky said, removing her arms from around his wait and shakily getting off of the motorcycle, "You sure this is the place?"

Alex jumped off and pulled off his helmet "The address is right and everything so, yeah, I guess"

Alex didn't like wasting time on silly things like looking up words in the dictionary. In fact, the only time he had ever cracked open a dictionary was when looked up obscenities for a good laugh. Even though he had never used the dictionary he was sure that if he looked up the word 'junk heap' there would be a huge picture of this apartment building.

The building looked from the outside like no one had cleaned it at least 20 years.

Becky pulled off her helmet and straightened out her hair "shall we?" she asked, reaching for the front door.

"What? And leave my precious motorcycle out here in this terrible part of town?" Alex asked, hugging onto the motorcycle for dear life.

Becky pulled him away from the bike and towards the door with a roll of her eyes "It's just a stupid bike, it'll be fine."

Before Alex was completely dragged into the building he grasped onto the door and exclaimed "STUPID?" He peeked his head out and reached in the air for his beloved motorcycle "Don't worry baby, Becky didn't mean that..."

Becky rolled her eyes and pulled him into the building with a final tug. The inside of the building was brown with orange stairs leading every which way.

"Becky, I don't wanna walk up all of those stairs, he lives on the top floor!" Alex whined.

"Oh for once just shut it, there's a freakin' elevator" Becky said as they walked up to the elevator. Becky pressed the 'up' button and they waited. And waited…

"Where's the freakin' elevator?" Becky asked, pounding on the elevator door.

Alex looked quizzically and then spotted an old, orange piece of paper on the top of the elevator door. He jumped up and grabbed it.

"Hmm, it says 'Elevator temporarily univalible'" Alex read.

"That's unbelievable!" Becky said, snatching the paper.

"I know, they spelled unavailable wrong!"

"Not that, dummy! Look!" She said, pointing to an area in the corner of the paper that stated when the paper was written.

"What? That just says…June 5th 1973…oh." He put the paper back on the spot it had been for over 30 years "Does that mean we have to walk?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The shadowy figure picked up an envelope off the top of his desk and opened it, spilling the contents out on his desk. He looked them over and smiled. His sources had served him well and these pictures were well worth the 20 dollars he shelled out for the Polaroid film to take them. He flipped over one with a picture of the new boy, the new possible threat. He grabbed a pen and scrawled _Bird-boy of the new era._ On the other, one with the new girl, the other new threat he wrote _Bat Girl Returns._

He threw them over to a random minion who stood in the corner.

"Have these scanned and looked over for weak spots and weaknesses" The show's voice, the shadow was Slade. Back from years of sitting in silence.

The minion caught the pictures and nervously scurried off with a simple: "yes sir, right away sir."

But, then again, they always did.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Becky tapped her foot patiently with her arms crossed and her lips in a frown. She glanced at her watch.

"Growing old here, 'Xander" She yelled down the steps.

He crawled up to the last step and collapsed. "Very funny. That must have been about 400 steps right there!"

Becky rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet "You'll live, let's go."

After walking down a narrow hall they reached room 929 and knocked on the door. The door was opened by not Doug, but his mother.

Alex put on a friendly smile "Hello Mrs. Logan, we're Doug's friends and he asked us to come and see him"

Raven looked at him quizzically and Alex knew she recognized him. Hopefully she'd just let it be.

Raven nodded "Of course, come on in, Doug's room is the one over there with a the purple door."

Becky and Alex waked inside the small apartment. There was a kitchen, a living room, and three bedrooms. Becky opened the purple door and she and Alex walked inside.

"Hi guys!" Doug said, jumping off of his bed and shutting the door "Sorry the house is such a mess, we just moved here. Sit down." Doug said, motioning to a circle of ratty old beanbag chairs that sat in the middle of his tiny room. Alex sat on a purple one and took a second to thank his lucky starts that he didn't live in a tiny apartment in the one of the worst parts of the most crime infested cities in the world.

Becky took a seat on a black beanbag chair and Doug sat down on a green one.

"So, what did you want anyways, Doug?" Becky asked as she tried to find a comfortable spot on the bag.

"Oh, just thought we'd plot headquarters and stuff" He said, pulling out a map "I don't know this place too well."

Alex, who just happened to be wearing an I Love Gotham T-shirt, grabbed the map and reached in his pocket for his handy-dandy blue Sharpie Mini.

"You carry around a Sharpie?" Doug asked.

"Are you kidding? I never leave home without one!" Alex exclaimed as Becky rolled her eyes. Alex shrugged and rolled open the map and marked Wayne manor. "Okay Doug, this is where Becky and I live"

"I knew that" Doug said, beginning to develop the idea that his new friend Alex might have some serious issues "I know where we all live, but we need a place to practice and keep watch other then the roof of this apartment building"

"Well, 'Xander here knows this city better then anyone. What do you think, 'Xander?" Becky asked.

Alex stared at the map for a moment and circled a building that was on the map.

"You see this? This is Wayne Enterprises new, fourth building in Gotham. They're still building it. The bottom floor is going to be a training base for the military so they can try out all of Wayne Enterprises militia equipment. It's just an empty white room 'cause no one uses the building yet. At night the construction workers go home and the two unguarded floors are the roof and the Military room, aka bottom floor…"

"So you're saying that we can use the bottom floor to train and the roof to keep watch" Becky finished.

"Exactly!" Alex exclaimed.

Becky sighed "I never thought I'd say this but Alex…"

"Yes?"

"That was a really good idea"

Doug nodded "really really good"

Alex jumped up "Ha! Who's smart? ME, THAT'S WHO!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**That night, 11:00 PM Eastern Standard time-**

Doug rolled out of bed. He hadn't been asleep anyways. He pulled on a black T-shirt and black sweat pants. After he was in his full black, for lack of a better costume, he opened his window. He sat on the window sill and pulled his map of Gotham out of his pocket. A cool breeze blew past his shoulders, reminding his that fall was almost here. He scanned the night sky and then jumped back inside, slamming his window shut. He grabbed a pair of binoculars of his desk and opened his bedroom door. His parents had gone to a movie and wouldn't be back until much later that night.

Snatching his house key off the kitchen table and grabbing a small black jacket from the closet he left the apartment and locked the door and went up to the roof. He pulled out the binoculars and scanned the night sky. It was supposed to be right behind the first and biggest main Wayne Enterprises building. He scanned the area all around the building until he could make out the shadow of the building.

"Bingo" He whispered as he sat down in meditation position. He could teleport himself there but he had to see it first.

He shut his eyes and focused on the building in his mind. With a quick 'Azerath Metreone Zinthos' he was gone.

**Wayne Enterprises building 4, 3 minutes later-**

Becky looked at her watch and frowned "Where is that kid, anyways?"

Becky and Alex were seated in the empty Military training room. Not a soul was in the building but them.

"I don't know, but he better come soon. I still haven't completely washed off all the obscenities those people sprayed onto my motorcycle WHEN YOU TOLD ME NOT TO STAY WITH IT!" Alex shouted as he paced the room.

Becky shrugged "Whatever. Since when do you pace?"

Alex continued pacing "It makes you look smart, I've been doing it for ages."

Two minutes later there was a huge black flash and Doug appeared.

"Sorry I'm late guys, teleporting takes awhile "Doug said, smoothing out his hair.

Alex shrugged "Yeah, whatever. Let's just go up to the roof, that way we can patrol and practice."

Doug jumped up "Oooh, I can teleport us there!" he shouted

"Wicked awesome! Let's go!" Alex exclaimed.

"Hmm guys, that may not be such a good-"

"Oh, quit worrying Becky, it's totally safe!" Doug exclaimed. He said the three words and in a swirl of black light they were on the roof.

**Two minutes later, Wayne Enterprises building 4- rooftop-**

In a swirl of black light they were on the roof and Becky was hugging the ground.

"Land!" She exclaimed, kissing the rooftop.

Doug covered his eyes "Eww! She's kissing the roof!"

Alex crossed his arms "Oh, so she has a thing for roofs. When I kissed her she pushed me into a freezing cold bay" he grumbled.

Becky stood up and wiped her mouth off "Okay, Doug, show us some of your moves"…..

**Top of a random building-**

The shadow focused in his binoculars. They were there all right. When the boss caught wind of this there would be a big bonus. He pulled out a small communicator.

"Shadow Slayer to Slade" he said.

Shadow was one of Slade's minions. But not just any minion. Shadow had once lived a fairly peaceful life as the world's topmost expert in Martial arts. He new almost every kind and was the highest rank in each. He lived off of reward money from competitions and made a nice living for himself. But Slade had a better offer for him. Shadow didn't have to settle for a nice house by the shore of the Pacific ocean. He could have a 6 story mansion.

Slade's voice came over the communicator "Report."

"Targets spotted, sir" Shadow replied.

"Very good. Fight them. Take notes. You know what to do"

"Very well. Shadow out"

Shadow tied his black bangs back with a bandana.

"Fight them, indeed"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Half an hour later the New Teen Titans sat on the roof, planning out strategy. Alex was writing down their strategies when he saw a shadow.

"What was that?" Alex said

"What was what?" asked Doug.

"I saw something. Over there."

Doug looked around "You're crazy"

Becky laughed "You just realized that?"

Suddenly a dark figure appeared on the ledge of the roof.

"Told you" Alex whispered, "Who are you?"

The dark figure walked closer. He was clad in black with a dark bandana holding back dark ebony hair.

"Oh, only your worst nightmare."

**To be continued…..**

**Next Time: The fight commences, Alex discovers some more of his mysterious powers, and the team learns the hard way that the super hero game is no joke….Will they survive?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Well….howdy! It's been forever since I've updated, I'm aware, and I'm sorry to all my readers, and also very thankful to everyone who reviewed and inspired me to take up this story again. I think this newest installment is written a little differently then all the previous, so I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the delays, for this and all my stories, and hopefully I'll hear from y'all!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I don't own Batman. 'Nuff said.**

**On with the show….**

**Like Toy Soldiers**

**Chapter 12**

Alexander Grayson, age twelve, was not quite sure at this very moment why he was laying on his back, eyes heavy, sprawled out on frigid cement. All he knew was that it was cool, and peaceful. Everything was a white canvas ready to be filled. It wasn't night, it wasn't day, it wasn't Gotham, it wasn't Steele City, all it was was a peaceful place where nothing hurt and nothing really mattered. Alex looked up into the white blur, calm, serene, and not particularly curious as to why he felt something wet seeping underneath his palms. All he found curious was the little black dot that was growing bigger in his field of view. It grew every second, moved closer, consumed the canvas. And then, suddenly, everything mattered. Alexander Grayson was on top of a building in the middle of Gotham City with pools of blood underneath his palms and that was very peculiar indeed. And within two seconds he was on his feet, his shoes splashing up the river of blood bisecting the building as he lunged forward at his attacker, a man clad in all black, his face covered with a half mask, and an orange belt around his waist. Starbolts wouldn't come, so Alex settled for a heavy punch to the back of the skull of the man who looked more like a shadow then a human being, a reflection of all that was wrong parallel to a world struggling to be good. But the punch was weak, inconsequential, and did little but add red specs of blood to the man's half-mask.

Rebecca Gordon, clad in a batsuit that loosely fit her frame, reached into her utility belt and grabbed a bat-a-rang, eager to help Alex who wasn't quite aware of the gaping gash through the back of his head. The bat-a-rang flared through the night sky, in the space of an instant and hit the mysterious attacker across the abdomen, cutting a neat line through the fabric of his costume but little more.

"Try below the belt next time," was what Douglas Logan offered as black matter formed around his fists, "It hurts there, trust me."

Quite like the bat-a-rang but quite different all the same, the black matter of a heavy dark magic spell poured out and reached the attacker, and, finally, this attack did something. The shadow of a man was knocked flat to the ground, splashing up the blood once more. And they all through punches now, unafraid suddenly of this creature who lay in a pool of red. Alex delivered one to the gut, Becky (ignoring Doug's below the belt suggestion) aimed for the face, and Doug kicked the man's shins, sending his flying towards the edge of the roof.

"Booya!" Alex exclaimed, jumping up "High fives all around!"

Instead of high-fives all he received was glare from Becky.

"Fine, okay, leave me hanging," Alex snorted.

But the shadow of a man wasn't through yet. Angered, he sprang to his feet, and in a powerful round house, aimed for whoever was nearest. This just so happened to be Becky, Batgirl, and she flung backwards to the ground, where she was met with more assaults, some of which she cleverly dodged and aimed back at the attacker and some of which hit her hard enough to force her to emit a yelp of fury and pain. The short yelps were enough to make Alex's blood boil. Boil like it did when Cam and Rex took his lunch money. Boil like when he found out his own parents had kept a secret from him all his life. At last the starbolts came, and a stream was fired toward the shadow, who evaded all but the last, which hit him in the gut again and boiled the skin where Becky's bat-a-rang and ripped a line in the fabric. Now the shadow's attention was all turned towards Alex, all of a lifetime's worth of martial arts skill used in the defeat of a small boy. But Alex, not completely defenseless, flipped and sputtered and aimed starbolts that had a deep effect upon their impact to the flesh. Alex was consumed with the fight, consumed with the rage and revenge. So much so, that he didn't realize he was at the very edge of the roof until he was spiraling stories down.

"ALEX,FLY!!!" Becky screamed through the night.

But try as he may, he was deadweight flopping trough the air.

Doug took a running jump off the side of the building and changed into a green pterodactyl with purple stripes down the wings, and spiraled down through the crisp dark air until Alex landed between his wings. As Doug made the return flight Becky ran towards the shadow man, fist clenched. But by the time Doug was safely on the roof and Becky's fist was where the man once was, the mysterious attacker was gone.

Alex slid off the side of Doug and landed on the ground with a heavy thud into the river of blood.

"Is blood washable?" Alex asked as he stared down in disgust at his blood soaked uniform. "Maybe with some bleach and a pint of Tide on cold in a spin cycle…"

"Can you believe that?" Becky said as she looked out into the sky. Doug morphed back into a human and stood by her side. "He just…disappeared. He didn't even try to break in to the building, or anything."

"Whoever he was," Doug said as he helped Alex to his feet "He will be back."

And in a far building under the cover or a flickering sign, the Shadow chuckled to himself. He now knew every weakness, every punch, every kick, and every move they could make.

"So," Shadow whispered to himself," it has begun."


End file.
